


Caged bird

by psychopaula3110



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harems, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopaula3110/pseuds/psychopaula3110
Summary: Un Omega....un Omega se enfrentó al señor del fuegoSu hijo.Su propio hijo.Furioso lo desterró al encierro, donde no lo vería, donde nadie volviera a pensar en la vergüenza que le hizo pasar.La arrogancia fue su ruina.Muriendo a manos de su propia hija, matandola a la vez.¿Quien tomaría el trono del reino del fuego?El Omega que había sido olvidado regreso.Pero el solo quería una cosa.PazUna vez el señor del Fuego lo castigo por oponerse y pedirla.Ahora el podrá dar la paz que su reino y los demás necesitan.Ahora el es Zuko el señor del Fuego
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un au omegaverse de Avatar, si no te gustan este tipo de cosas porfavor no critiques
> 
> Al contrario, si te gustan estás cosas eres bienvenido leer y disfrutar

**Prologo**

Habían pasado poco mas de dos días de su coronación y aún así no podía creerlo. Ahora estaba siendo escoltado a los aposentos del Fire… perdón; de la Fire Lady de La Nación del Fuego. La habitación que su padre y madre compartían y que ya comenzaba a odiar ... de verdad a odiar. No iba a dormir en el lecho dónde su padre y madre los engendrado a el ya su hermana, dios lo salve de recostarse en una cama que no era la suya, mucho menos dónde habia dormido el imbécil de su progenitor, quién lo encerró durante toda su adolescencia. Al llegar a la habitacion, sent un escalofrío revorle las entrañas al contemplar esa estancia tan ... impersonal. En ella no estaban sus edredones de seda, ni su cama pequeña pero muy mullida. No estaba su tocador y sobre todo; no estaba su biombo con detalles de montañas y arboles. Pero lo que en verdad no soportaba ver era la cama tan ... masculina. Siendo un omega tenía gustos más sutiles y algo implantados por las creencias, sin embargo uno de sus mayores placeres era recostarse a read un libro o simplemente soñar con el exterior. ¿Quién diría qué el orgullo de Ozai, (que fue quien lo encarceló) fue lo mismo que lo liberó ?. Asi pues, pidiendole a una de sus sirvientas beta que abriera la ventana que daba al patio interior ya un guardia su lanza, procedió a hacer lo menos esperado por todos: Destrozó la cama, reduciendola a pedazos pequeños al mismo tiempo que los arrojaba por la ventana haciendo uso y gala de su habilidad en artes marciales y la fuerza que poseía.

Quienes pasaban cerca vieron la lluvia de madera, telas y pedazos de colchón que caían desde el cielo, teniendo apenas tiempo para retirarse y evitar ser golpeados por algo. Las sirvientas y los guardias se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a su señora actuar de esa forma pero sin perder su impasible perfección ni hermosura.

-Li Pen-. Llamó a una sirvienta -: Dile a los guardias que traigan mis pertenencias y las pongan como me gustan, puede que sea la nueva Fire Lady, pero eso no significa que usaré las cosas de otros, indica el acomodo tal como están en mi habitación y que se deshagan de todo lo que pertenecía a mi padre ya mi hermana ... su habitación será mi nuevo estudio de pintura-. Ordenó Zuko antes de salir y tras el, las dama de compañía que le servían.

-Aquí tienes, gracias por permitirme usar tu lanza-. Le sonrió al guardia mientras le enregaba dicho artefacto. El hombre al recibir su arma y ver la hermosa sonrisa del actual gobernante, se sonrojó hasta el tope y se puso nervioso. Zuko entonces giró a su segunda dama principal y le dijo: -Lua, prepara mi baño, no puedo ir de esta forma al funeral de antiguo Señor del Fuego ... y ni se les ocurra preparame ese burdo traje de señora del fuego de nuevo . Yo seleccionaré lo que use, esos vejestorios no elegiran por mi-. Declaró mientras salía de la habitacion, dejando a los guardias algo petrificados y algunos sirvientes que no han estado a sus servicios estupefactos, hasta que las damas principales los devolvieron a la realidad.

-Ya escucharon a nuestra señora, andando. Esta habitación debe quedar lista al anochecer y el estudio antes del alba. Las betas gritaban ordenes de aquí para allá, mientras que la actual Señora del Fuego paseaba por los jardines disfrutando de lo que se le había privado durante tanto tiempo

... Libertad.


	2. Libro 1: agua El niño en el iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pondré resúmenes ya que lo dejaré como sorpresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno el primer capítulo en forma espero les guste

El dia del funeral llegó. Los asitentes esperaban que la actual Fire Lady apareciera, claro que después de los rumores que se difundieron acerca del lo que pasó con la actual gobernante, dudaban un poquito en si aparecería o no. Sin embargo, que vieron o (más bien a quien vieron llegar) fue a la actual fire lady, ataviada en una túnica blanca con dorado; los colores eran los típicos en un funeral de la nación del fuego. Por la silueta, y en si el como estaba hecha la prenda, se denotaba que era mas un atuendo de fiesta que de ceremonia aluctuosa, la túnica con un cinto dorado en su cintura y con cintillas doradas en su cabello bailaban con el viento mientras se acercaba a la hoguera, dónde depositó una flor en cada uno de los montículos, se trataba de un lirio de fuego para cada uno. -No los odio ... pero ojalá se pudran en el infierno por lo que me hiceron… a mi ya mi madre. Descansen en paz-. Dijo para luego alejarse y dar la orden al soldado de iniciar el funeral.

El fuego consumía los sepulcros, pero la fire lady jamás mostró respeto inclinando la cabeza a sus predecesores, eso demostraba la veracidad de algunos rumores, la fire lady era una llama abrazadora y de un fuego joven y fuerte que traería un cambio al mundo, pero eso a ciertas personas no les convenia, debian moverse rápido. Claro esta que la fire Lady Zuko sabía de esto y no se dejaría pisotear por viejos idiotas y generales imbéciles que sólo pensaban con su miembro viril y no con su cerebro. Tal vez era hora de traer a su tio Iroh de el exilio que su padre…. El señor del fuego Ozai había puesto injustamente. Se preguntó dónde estaría ahora… tribu agua del sur, bien debe volver. Con eso en mente, la Fire Lady se fue antes de que el funeral terminara y jamás vio atrás.

Libro 1: Agua.

El niño en el Iceberg.

En la tribu agua del sur, un par de hermanos estaban sorprendidos por haber encontrado lo impensable, en un iceberg, un chico bastante extraño junto a una cosa enorme, peluda y con seis patas. El chico cayó en los brazos del hermano menor, miestras el mayor lo picoteaba con una lanza. La platica cuando el chico despertó derivo en que era un nómada aire y que estaba en las tribu agua del sur, dónde los hermanos Sokka Y Kat'tar lo han sacado de su prisión de hielo. En agradecimiento, Aang se frecio a llevarlos en su bisonte volador (aun que no voló en ese momento por que estaba cansado). La conversación fue fluida entre los tres alfas… por que si, Aang también era alfa (aún que muy suavecito a su parecer). Si bien comenzó la conversación animada, en un rato Sokka se aburrió cuando comenzó a hablar sobre el control de elemento, Aang supo que kat'tar era el ultimo maestro agua del sur y que la nación del fuego gobernaba casi todo el mundo. Ahí y cambiaron de etema. No muy lejos de ellos, en un barco de guerra de la nación del fuego. El general Iroh, hermano del señor del fuego Ozai, viajaba rumbo al faro de energía que había visto antes. De no ser por la sed de poder de su demente hermano alfa y de la paranoia de su hija (alfa también) Azula, nada de esto habría pasado. Todo con tal de defender a su sobrino, un pequeño omega al cual adoraba; Zuko y Lu´Tei eran su adoración, pero los perdió a ambos, uno en confinamiento y el otro en la guerra, Iroh solo eseraba que su hijo Zukko estaba bien, mientras mas rápido encontrara al avatar, (que sabía que no estaba muerto, pero le daba igual) y dijera haberlo matado, más rápido volvería a ver a su pequeño Zuko y llevarle recuerdos y cosas extrañas de sus viajes. -Dirige el curso a la luz, me temo emos encontrado al avatar-. Ordenó Iroh con aires poco contenos, la tripulación lo sabía.

Eran fieles al general y ellos tampoco querían encontrar al avatar. Aang y Kat´tar inmediatamente congeniaron y comenzaron a divertirse, ambos ignoraron al mayor quien obviamente casi les obligaron a entrenar como “guerreros” y prefirieron ir a esquiar con pingüinos foca ”. Estaban tan entretenidos que no notaron a la zona a la que se dirigían. Un lugar con un pasado bastante horrible. Al llegar a este, un barco de guerra encallado de la nación de fuego fue lo que les dio la bienvenida. Kat'ar (empujado por Aang) comenzó a investigar, descubrieondo una horrible verdad.

-Llamame loco, pero ¿No es extraño que estés aquí en el polo sur siendo el ultimo maestro aire, donde hay una guerra que ha durado 100 años de la cual no tienes ni idea? Si me preguntas a mi, tu estuviste en ese iceberg, durante 100 años-. Dijo ka´tar.

angustiado y exaltado, como si tratara de hacer que Aang entrara en razón. -¿100 años?. No puede ser-. Ael joven maestro aire miestras se dejó caer en el piso con desesperación.

-Escucha, se que es difícil para ti entenderlo, pero creo que eso pasó. No se como, pero al parecer fue una cosa del destino que aparecieras en este mismo momento. Aang no qquiso escuchar más y salió corriendo con Kat´tar tras de el. Al llegar a la sala de control, entraron y Aang accidentalemente activó una señal. Se dieron cuenta muy tarde, ya han sido localizados por el mismísimo general Iroh a pesar de que lo estaba evitando. Al llegara a la aldea tanto su abuela como Sokka y todos los habitantes los esperaban.

-Kat´ar te dije que dejaras tus juegos, te lo aldeverti, en vez de un alfa pareces un beta enojado con la vida, being revoltoso, recuerda que estamos en guerra y acabas de dar nuestra hubicacion, pequeño idiota-. le reclamo Sokka.

-Escucha no fue su cupa, fue mia yo le dije que fueramos- trato de defenderlo Aang, claro que eso solo logro que la furia de Sokka fuera dirigida a hacia el chico de los tatuajes.

-¡Y tu; desde que llegaste mi hermano no pone atención en nada, si fueras de ayuda al menos debiste de haberlo ayudado en algo del control, siendo ambos maestros aun que no fueron del mismo elemento, creí que los monjes eran algo más responsables! -. Rugio Sokka con una casi voz de mando

-Sokka tien razón Kat´tar, el tiene que irse, puede que algún barco de la nación del fuego haya visto la señal-. Dijo la abuela de ellos -. Lo lamento joven, pero es mejor que se retire de la tribu agua… de inmediato. Al mismo tiempo que este drama familiar pasaba, en el bbarco que guerra el general Iroh se preparaba para atratar en la tribu agua del sur. Se negaba a usar una armadura y siendo sinceros era mucho, sus sbordinados lo comprendían y no querían eso, mientras tanto en la torre de vigilancia, un sentinela notó que al mismo tiempo se acercaban dos alcoones mensajeros. No era extraño por que siempre parecían amontonarse tanto las cordenadas, como las nuevas oirdenes del loco señor actual, así que recibir dos o más por semana era común. Cuándo el primero llegó, inmediatamente tomó el paquete, haciendo que su compañero llevará al ave mensajera para darle comdia y agua, mientras que el abría el sobre y veía su contenido para decidir de que tipo de importancia tenía, lo que no esperaba era ver una notificación marcial de defunción.

-Debes de estar jodidamente bromenado-. Dijo el guardia mientras abría la nota para leerla.

-¿Qué pasó Li Yan ?, ¿Qué es lo qué dice la carta ?, dime que es algo bueno-. Exclamó su compañero de turno.

-Esto debe ser un jodido error, no puede ser enserio lo que dice aquí- Dijo Li Yan con una voz realmente sorprendida.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué dice esa nota-. Exigió ahora compañero de turno. -... Dice que el señor del fuego, Ozai a fallecido.– Informó completamente sorprendido, haciendo que su compañero se acrcara a el más deprisa de lo que parecía.

-¡Déjame ver eso! -. Gritó quitándole el papel–. ¡Mierda, es veridico!: Tiene la firma del consejo, mierda Yan, también dice que la princesa Azula murió con el.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué forma? -. Preguntó sorprendido Li Yan -Aquí dice que la princesa retó al Señor del Fuego a un Agni Kai por el trono, el combate se salió de control y ambos fallecieron… ¡Espera! Tambien dice que los generales y altos mandos se presenten de inmediato en la nación de fuego para la coronación del nuevo señor ... -Con una mierda… ¡Espera! ¿A quién coronarán si no queda nadie?. A no ser ... -.

Los dos se viron sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo dijeron–: El príncipe Zuko–. Volviendo la vista a la nota comprobaron que efectivamente decía que el príncipe zuko sería coronado como la nueva Fire lady de la nación de fuego. Ambos estaban petrificados. Eso decir que el general estaba absuelto, (Bueno no estaban seguros, pero la oren era quería regresar a la nación del fuego para la coronación) aquello que les llenó de esperanza, no duro mucho su shock mental? ya que pronto un halcón similar se posó frente a ellos llevando una nota al parecer consecutiva, pero este no era un mensajero común, este era de una familia real.

-Dei Lo… ¿Crees qué sea? -. Preguntó Li Yan a su compañero. -¿Cres que sea cierto?.

-Habrá que descubrirlo–. Con decisión Dei Lo se acercó a sacar la nota del Halcon mientras Li Yan lo llevaba junto con el otro. Dei Li procedió a abrir la nota, viendo que en efecto; estaba sellada con el emblema de la familia real.

–¡Mierda, es una carta dirigida al general Iroh !. -¿Qué dice? -. Preguntó Li Yan. –Anda, lee el primer párrafo.

-Voy, soy si… General iroh… no, tio Iroh… ¡Mierda! .- Gritaron tanto Dei Li, cómo Li Yan al notar que acababan de encallar.Frente a ellos estaba la pequeña tribu agua del sur. Al ver al general y varios compñeros bajando entraron en pánico.

\- ¡Rápido! debemos avisar al general Iroh antes de que siquiera mencione lo del avatar-. premió Dei li a su compañero.

-¡¿Y que le digo ?! -.

-¡Dile lo que dice la primer carta, idiota! -. Mientras gritaba, su compañero saltó de la torre y cayó sin un rasguño, luego se hechó a correr mientras el otro gritó mas fuerte llamando a la atención de sus compañeros que aún estaban abordo. -¡Dile que el señor del fuego, Ozai murió! -.

Con ese grito, algunos de sus compañeros voltearon verlos miestras uno corría hacia la bajada del barco y el otro entraba a la torre y desendiá más calmado, siendo detenido por sus compañeros.

-Oye. ¿Qué es eso de qué el señor del fuego, Ozai ha muerto? -.

-Es un anuncio del consejo. El y la princesa Azula murieron en un duelo Agni Kai por el trono–. Les relató el guardia.

-Pero ... Si no es al general Iroh no pudo coronar a nadie más, ¿O es que pidieron que el general regresara para coronarlo a el?.

-No, aún hay un miembro de la familia real en la capital, el fue coronado como señor del fuego o… mas bien, * señora del fuego * -. Dijo el joven.

-! ¡Espera! -. intervino otro más atrás. -¿Estás hablando del príncipe perdido? -. Todos voltearon a verlo, algunos con la ceja alzada y otro con miradas incrédulas. –Si el, príncipe Zuko… el príncipe omega que fue encerrado por el señor del fuego, Ozai.

-Si, el. Al parecer piden la presencia del general Iroh en la coronación del príncipe Zuko. -Eso quiere decir ... ¿Qué el exilio del general ... terminó? -. Preguntó una soldado alfa.

-Es lo que parece. Simultaniamente llegó otra carta con el sello real, dirigida al general. -¿Y? -. Preguntó otra soldado. -Era del príncipe Zuko-. Dicho esto, todos los soldados, guardias e incluso el coninero (que lloró al escuchar lo último) decidieron salir del barco para ir por su general, pero la escena frente a ellos era algo bastante increíble:

Antes de que el soldado llegase al suelo después e saltar desde la torre, el general Iroh ya había bajado del barco de guerra, vistiendo la ropa de un hombre normal y sin armadura sería un balnco fácil, pero… es el general Irho, no había que subestimaro. Frente a el, un grupo conformado de mujeres y niños. Solo había dos alfas los cuales estabn dispuestos a defender a su tribu. Iroh vió que no eran más que niños de aproximadamente la edad de su amado sobrino / hijo. No quería ver eso, no más.

El alfa mayor lo atacó primero en el solo desvío su ataque tomando su brazo y desarmándolo, haciendo una llave y con el joven sujeto bajó completamente del barco.

-La tribu agua del sur no tiene nada para ti, no hemos infringido ninguna ley contra su nación-. Dijo la mujer más vieja.

-Eso lo sé, gran señora, pero se me ha impuesto un castigo de parte de mi propio gobernante, al retarle–. Dijo Iroh más bien pesimista y eso lo notó tanto el alfa menor como la vieja omega.

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerle a un soldado de la nación del fuego?, Además ¿Qué buscas aquí? -. Preguntó el alfa que aún era sostenido por Irho, este lo lanzó hacia su hermano, mientras un soldado le acomodaba un banco bajo haciedo que se sentara y otro le tendia una taza de té.

-No debes, mi nación ha hecho mucho daño y para redimirme de mi falta y asegurar la vida del nocente que salvé, debo terminar esta misión-. Dijo con solemnidad y vio como los soldados a lado de el se tensaron al mencionar eso. -Mi misión por desafiar al señor del fuego, (mi hermano) es econtra al avatar y ... matarlo–. Dijo el general haciendo que los hermanos alfas se tenzaran.

-El avatar no está aquí, el avatar no está vivo-. Dijo la mujer

-Si, bueno, yo esparaba lo mismo pero esa luz brillante de ayer me dijo lo conrario-. Explicó miestras tomaba un sorbo del humente té Iba a volver a hablar pero de repente no de sus guardias fue tirado por un joven que montaba un pingüino foca mientras los niños vitoreaban el verlo y era tirado del lomo por el mismo pingüino. Iroh no pudo evitar soltar una cracajada.

-General por favor, pare- dijo el soldado avergonzado, haciendo reir mas fuerte al general ya su acompañante, eso si que sorprendio a la pequeña tribu.

-Gracias por esto fue divertido, un placer conocerle mestro aire Avata-.dijo iroh mientras se ponía de pie y hacia una reverencia ante el nomada aire siendo imitado por los dos acompañanes, esta relación tomo por sorpesa a todos los de la aldea mas a los hermanos. - es un placer conocerlo pero también un infurtunio, me temo que debo llevarlo a la Nación del fuego, se que debe odiarnos pero, debo mantener protegido a alguien.

Los hermanos y el mismo avatar estaban por replicar y atacar, cuando un soldado bajó del barco gritando una noticia que los dejaría a todos atonitos, en especial al general.

-General, ¡espere! noticias de la nación del fuego; El señor del fuego, Ozai y la princesa Azula, murieon, el prinicpe heredero Zuko será coronado como la nueva Fire lady, se solicita su presencia en la coronación del príncipe Zuko. Esta afirmación dejó a todos helados. El despiadado Señor del Fuego, Ozai había muerto al igual que la supuestamente loca hija. Y ahora otro mini mounstruo iría parar al trono, pero ¿Por qué el general se veía tan afectado?.

-Eso es imposible -. Dijo Iroh– Zuko… mi Zuko no puede ascnder al trono, el es… un omega. Esa afirmación dejó a todos expectantes. Que un omega fuera coronado era casi imposible. -¿Fue matrimoniado a la fuerza o ...? -.

-Decisión del consejo, el príncipe Zuko gobernará como fire lady por su cuenta, no hay matrimonio arreglado, pero ... tal vez esta carta pueda aclarar todo. El general tomó la carta y la leyó:

"General Iroh… no ... Querido tio Iroh, se que cuando esta carta y la notificación de mi coronación llegue, ya habrán pasado al menos dos días desde los eventos. Si. Mi padre… el señor del fuego, Ozai murió por un agnikai que realizó con Azula por el trono. Al no estar tú en la nación y en tu estus de exiliado, no podias ascender a trono, así que el consejo decidió que yo sería coronado como el gobernante de la nación del fuego, ¿Quién lo diría?. El padre que me desprecio y encerro durante 16 años me dió la portunidad de ser libre, mi primera orden como Fre lady es que tu exilio ha concluido y tu misión de encontrar y capturar al avatar será removida. Quiero que te presentes de inmediato en la capital de la nación de fuego dónde te espero con un delicioso té de jazmin caliente, tu favorito, al igual que a ti, varios generales han sido llamados para asitir en una asamblea dónde se hablará del destino de la Nación del fuego. Estes donde estes, deja lo que estes haciendo y presetante de inmediato.

Iroh levanto la cabeza hacia el soldado y este asintió con algo de esperanza, simplemente puso llorar y reir al mismo tiempo. Todos estaban sorprendidos y los habitantes de la tribu agua muy conflictuados.

-Por ordenes de la Fire lady, mi sobrino Zuko, la misión fue revocada fijen curso de regreso a la Nación del fuego-. Ordenó a su subordinados, quienes acataron las órdenes de inmediato. Iroh se dio vuelta a los jóvenes quienes lo veian algo ... no saben como describirlo.

-Un consejo para ti y tus amigos joven avatar; aún que yo no te éste buscando y aún que mi orden fue rebocada, cuídate de otros quiénes ahora buscarán ganar el favor de mi sobrino. Al el ser un omega creeran poder ganárselo con cosas vanales y tú eres la mejor prueba de fureza, así que este es mi conseji para ti; domina todos los elementos. Si no es por una inmiente guerra es por tu propia seguirdad. Y tú alfa menor-. Dijo ahora refiriendose al hermano menor -: Consigue un buen maestro agua. En el polo norte es seguro que te aceptarán y mas si van junto con el avatar. ¡Bueno!. Nos vamos–. Gritó el general mientras sabía al barco, Dejando en confusión a la tribu entera, y al avatar con ellos.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? -. Preguntó Sokka.

-Un cambio, Sokka. Eso es seguro, creo que este señor del fuego nos traerá muchas sorpresas y sonara loco que lo diga, pero ese general razón tiene. ¿Quién asegura que no vendrá alguien más a buscar la joven avatar? -. Fue gran gran la que habló.

-Bien; partiremos en la mañana, pero antes creo que necesito respuestas–. Dijo Aang.

-Esta bien niños, esta será una larga historia-. Dijo gran gran mientras todos se retiraban a las casas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno,algunos espero ya me conozcan y años que no pues hola, soy paula y soy una escritora de Wattpad que quiere que sus trabajos lleguen amas personas
> 
> Este trabajo es una adopción de un na idea de qishanwen sect quién escribe sus ideas y las deja para que sean adoptadas y continuadas como propias , así que técnicamente la historia y contexto , trama y redacción me pertenecen solo use la idea principalmente , la verdad no sé si este registrado aquí y como está en un campamento militar no le pude avisar de esto pero creo estaría de acuerdo 
> 
> Ahora sí ya no los entretengo, cuidence 
> 
> Ayosssssss 🐉


	3. Libro 1: Agua  Capitulo 2 El Avatar Regresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no hay resumen bajen a leer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno como dije antes esta novela esta en wattpad ero eh querido traérselas aquí por que quiero que mas gente la conosca , y si zuko es un omega poderoso , si no les gusta esto ... pues no lean

El trio de jóvenes alfas siguió a la anciana omega a la tienda donde ella residia, invitándoles a tomar asiento y una taza de té. Cuando ya todos estaban en su sitio, el silencio fue roto por Gran Gran.

-Deben de tener muchas dudas acerca del comportamiento de ese maestro fuego, pero al parecer tiene sus por qué de esa actitud-. Habló la abuela en tono solemne.

-Gran gran, ¿Quién es ese hombre?-. Preguntó Kat´tar muy curioso.

-Es el general Iroh, de La Nación del Fuego, se dice que el debía ser el heredero al trono, pero al nacer beta este pasó al malvado Ozai. El está exiliado por una falta que hizo hacia su hermano hace 9 años–. 

-¿Pero qué clase de ofensa Gran gran?, digo son; maestros fuego debieron haberse matado si de ofensas hablamos-. Sokka estaba muy confundido.

-No en eso, Según decían, el general Iroh erá benevolente y justo, aún que atacó a Ba Sinig Ze les permitia ser bastantes libres y no tomó prisioneros, sin embargo hay un rumor que explica el por qué de su castigo–. Continuó Gran Gran.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese rumor, Gran Gran abuela-. Preguntó Aang bastante interesado de saber que pasaría en el relato.

-Se dice, joven Avatar, que el señor del fuego, Ozai, mantiene encerrado al hijo del general iroh para manipularlo y mantenerlo a raya, ese es uno de los tantos rumores, ya que el general tuvo un hijo llamado Lu Tei quién murió en la guerra y que este segundo hijo era todo lo quedaba, siendo separados por el señor Ozai y encerrado en un lugar desconocido en el palacio cuando Ozai se sintió amenazado por su hermano, claro que ese es uno de los muchos rumores que rondan a la familia real.

\- ¿Hay más rumores Gran Gran?-. Pregunto kat´tar, intrigado por saber sobre los sucios secretos de El Señor Del Fuego y de todos en la nación en general, tal vez podría haber algo real en todo eso.

-Muchos, pero el más aterrador y el verídico entre los soldados y generales, es sobre el segundo príncipe heredero-. Dijo la abuela.

-¿El segundo príncipe de La Nación Del Fuego?, pero; creí que solo había uno… bueno, una…creo, ¿Gran Gran, a que va todo esto?. -. Exclamó Sokka exasperado de tanto drama.

-Se dice que El Señor Del Fuego, Ozai, se casó con La Señora Del Fuego, Urza y de ese matrimonio nacieron dos niños gemelos que se llevaban solo dos minutos. Cuentan que hasta la edad de dos años, el primogénito de El Señor Del Fuego fue reconocido como omega, e inmediatamente fue repudiado por El Señor Del Fuego, mientras que su hermana fue conocida como alfa. Un año después de esto, la reina Uzura desapareció y el niño fue puesto parte y separado de su hermana alfa-. Dijo la abuela.

-Bueno, no parece mucho trauma ni drama familiar-. Dijo Kat´tar algo despectivo.

-Eso no es todo; su padre una vez mando una carta diciendo que tal vez tendrían una oportunidad de vencer a la nación pero no explicó el porqué de eso-. Dijo Gran Gran.

\- ¿Que dijo papá, Gran Gran?.

-Su padre lo escuchó de un soldado que habían atrapado. Lo interrogaron y el les dijo sólo una cosa...

-¿Qué era Gran Gran?

-El hombre le dijo:

"Al igual que ustedes, odiamos esta guerra, ojalá señor del fuego Ozai se vaya al infierno, que la princesa se degollé con su afilada lengua y que el príncipe Zuko detenga esta guerra y atraiga gloria a nuestra Nación”.

-Su padre no entendió lo que dijo, por qué después de eso, el mismo hombre se lanzó a las rocas mas cercanas en un acantilado, quitándose la vida-. Explicó Gran Gran. 

-¿Tanto así sólo por un par de líneas?-. Preguntó Sokka confundido.

-Su padre mencionó en la carta que al interrogar a otro soldado el resultado fue casi el mismo, pero este les explicó el por que lo hacían.

\- ¿Y por qué lo hacían, Gran Gran abuela- Preguntó Aang? algo temeroso de lo apasionado y terrorífico de las acciones de LA Nación Del Fuego.

-La Nación está dividida. Unos aman Al Señor Del fuego, Ozai, pero la mayoría de ellos idolatran al príncipe Zuko, quién fue insultado y repudiado por su propio padre, encerrándolo y aislándolo desde los 7 años sin contacto con el exterior, casi negando que existía-. Dijo Gran Gran.

-¿Estas diciendo que La Nación Del Fuego tiene una debilidad y esa es ese raro príncipe?–. Habló Kat´tar.

-No es raro Kat´tar, es un omega.  
Uno que puede mover con una sola orden vientos y montañas, con una oración puede detener la guerra o hacer que la ganen, y ese es lo que aterró a Ozai, pero si lo que ese soldado gritó fue cierto y Ozai junto con la princesa murieron y ese general no es el siguiente en el trono, sólo significa una cosa; el nuevo gobernante de La Nación Del Fuego es más peligroso de lo que creemos, sin importar a que casta pertenece y como dijo el general; el que el haya dejado de buscarte, no significa que alguien más no lo haga para ganar el favor del nuevo Señor Del Fuego… tu cabeza sería la perfecta dote para el omega de fuego, joven avatar-. Termino la Gran Gran, dejándolos a todos con un terrible presentimiento.

-Mejor haz caso al general, busca a un maestro de cada elemento y ustedes niños, deben ir con el.

La decisión fue tomada. los tres alfas partieron al alba del dia siguiente hacia la Tribu Agua Del Norte, para así conseguir un maestro agua que entrenara a Aang y Kat'tar porque tal vez, Gran Gran y ese general tenían razón y ahora era más peligroso estar ignorantes hacia si mismos y sus habilidades, con los enemigos pisándoles los talones, pero ahora con un motivo diferente.

Mientras tanto, cada general o mando medio alto de La Armada De Fuego, recibía la citación de presentarse inmediatamente a La Nación Del Fuego, el nuevo Señor Del Fuego (en este caso Fire Lady) quería hablar y aclarar puntos de organización con cada uno en grupos específicos.

Claro en la casa de la Fire Lady comenzaron a tener ligar audiencias con los consejeros y cercanos al anterior Señor Del Fuego. No llevaba más de cuatro juntas y ya tenía un severo dolor de cabeza por ver a tanto viejo idiota y sediento de poder. En serio no podía esperar a que su tio (estuviera donde estuviera) llegara a salvo a su lado y le ayudara con todo esto de las audiencias y el papeleo.

Mientras tomaba un merecido descanso en el estanque del jardín del palacio, bebía té y comía un panecillos dulce mientras alimentaba a los patos tortuga, varios guardias alfa y beta vigilaban las cercanías para evitar algún ataque a su hermosa Fire Lady, por que aún qué algunos habían visto al nuevo gobernante en el funeral, nunca pudieron verle de cerca, ya que se les prohibió siquiera acercarse a el, pero ahora veían la belleza que el joven omega poseía. Piel cetrina como las más fina vajilla del palacio, sus hermosos labios más rojos que una manzana madura o frutilla frescas, unos ojos miel tan brillantes que opacaba cualquier licor o néctar conocido. Pero definitivamente lo que encantaba a todos, era ese cabello tan negro, perfectamente bien cuidado que parecían un rio de tina y tan largo, que aún estando de pie, llegaba casi a los tobillos de la señora. 

Pero toda esa belleza era dañada por una cicatriz pequeña de bajo de su ojo izquierdo, la cual descubrieron, fue hecha por antiguo Señor Del Fuego, Ozai al haber golpeado a su primogénito a los 7 años, pero incluso esa marca era estéticamente hermosa, ya que su señora la igualaba con un maquillaje del mismo color de la marca bajo su otro ojo enmarcando ambos orbes y haciéndolos ver más brillantes. 

A la corta edad de dieciséis años, el gobernante ya sacaba suspiros entre la población alfa y beta de la Nación Del Fuego y eso que varios aún no lo conocían en persona, incluso algunos que ya lo habían visto, comenzaron a fantasear con el gobernante y no eran fantasías para nada sanas. En algunos casos, si bien ciertos alfas soñaban con un romántico cortejo entre ellos y el joven gobernante mientras paseaban por algún lado bajo la luz de la luna o alguna cosa cliché romántico parecido, otros (los menos románticos y realmente muy directos) no se andaban por los aires y sus fantasías eran salvajes, como imaginar sorprender a la Lady en un pasillo y simplemente entre las sombras mantener un “romance” salvaje mientras tomaba apasionadamente al gobernante, incluso hubo quiénes imaginaban marcar al omega, incluso fantasearon con el dándoles cachorros.

Pero sabían que era imposible. No sólo por su bajo estatus o poca importancia, era por que la Señora Del Fuego era casi divina y no podían rivalizar con esa majestuosidad y belleza.

No se les permitiría nada más que soñar.

Al notar que sus damas de compañía venían a su encuentro, Zuko se puso de pie, aún con un pato tortuga en sus manos, viéndose mortalmente adoraba para todos los guardias, sin embargo su sonrisa se borró cuando una de las damas le dijo que tenia que regresar a la sala de conferencias, queriendo gruñir un poco.

-¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?, en serio, si otro de esos viejos rabos verdes me vuelve a insinuar siquiera un matrimonio con su hijo o su sobrino de no se que parte de la familia, voy a matarlo–. Gruñó muy frustrado. -Se supone que es una reunión para aclarar problemas de la Nación, ¡No para conseguirme un maldito esposo!–. Dijo exasperado y asustando a su pato tortuga y haciendo que saltara hacia el estanque, haciendo que zko lo viera– ¿Ves?. Hasta los patos tortuga huyen de esas ideas, ¿Por que yo no puedo?.

-Es tu deber mi señora, además sigue una reunión no muy larga, con las hijas de las familias cercanas a tu hermana–. Dijo una de ellas.

-Ah, cierto Ty Lee y Mai. Las recuerdo, Azula alardeaba de sus fieles amigas y no se que más. Moy bien; veremos que tan fieles son, pero después de esto en serio quiero una gran tarta de frutas y té de jazmín.

Siguiendo a sus damas de compañía, el gobernante partió y ellas hicieron escolta, siguiéndolo desde atrás. 

Cuando estuvieron sólos, los guardias rompieron posiciones y algunos soltaron suspiros, otros se sostuvieron de sus lanzas o de las paredes.

Si. Todos tenían un enamoramiento hacia la Fire Lady.

Cuándo llegaron al salón del trono, Zuko se acomodó en el y sus damas cepillaron su cabello para hacerlo ver más brillante entre las llamas, además mandaron abrir las ventanas de salón del lugar para que entrara más luz. El odiaba lo sombrío,.

Mientras su cabello era peinado, hizo un comentario bastante divertido hacia sus damas:

-¿Crees qué los soldados notaron cuando los ví desmayarse y suspirar cuando me fuí o debo hacer como que no vi que todos tienen un romance imaginario conmigo?-. Preguntó Zuko y todos sus sirvientes y damas de compañía se soltaron a reir.

-Mi señora, no debe preocuparse por eso–. Dijo una sirvienta.

-Es normal y casi imposible no tenerlo con usted, mi señora. Además su belleza no se compara-. Dijo otra dama mientras acomodaba bien la corona.

-Si bueno, ahora estoy ocupado. Que entre el siguiente grupo, ya después pensaré en si algún dia tendré un enamoramiento con alguien-.

\- ¿Qué tal con el Avatar?-. Sugirió una joven aun sabiendo que ese tema era Tabu en la Nación-. Claro, no sabemos si existe o está vivo, pero soñar no cuesta nada-. dijo y el primero en reir fue Zuko.

-Bueno, lo confieso; creo que siempre he tenido un romance ficticio ccon el Avatar, pero tengo entendido que si existiera, sería del Reino De la Tierra si no hubiera muerto entre los maestros aire y los maestros tierras son algo... brutos-. Dijo y todas rieron.

-Muy bien damas, salgan por favor. Mi señora tiene trabajo que atender.

Las damas salieron. Zuko se puso recto en su asiento y esperó a que llegara su siguiente reunión.

Por las puertas, pasó un grupo de guardias, quienes escoltaban a dos jóvenes alfas hacia su presencia. Iban encadenadas de pies y manos.

Las pusieron frente a el y los guardias se separaron.

Al ver el trato que les dieron Zuko solo atinó a supirar y sobar su nariz con frustración, eso les asuto ya que antes habían visto eso mismo pero con el general gordo que había insinuado durante casi toda la junta que debería conseguir un alfa digno. Lo hartó tanto que lo degrado en ese instante, así que si. Temían esa muestra de enfado de su señora.

-Por el amor de Agni, quítenles esos grilletes que prisioneras no son… sólo eran amigas de la princesa Azula-. Dijo Zuko con algo de frustración en su voz.

-Por eso mismo las atamos mi señora, sólo como método de protección–. Dijo un guardia muy, pero que muy valiente.

-Bueno, lo admito; Azula daba miedo, pero no sentí lo mismo cuando la saqué volando de mi habitación. Ahora quítenles los grilletes, y déjenos sólos, Li Pen, Lua; acompáñenlos.

Con un movimiento casi imperceptible de parte de Lady Zuko, las sirvientas pusieron en marcha un plan que tenían.

Mientras tanto, Zuko y las dos jóvenes ahí estaban reunidos en silencio sepulcral e incomodo.

-¿Saben por qué las traje aquí? - Rompió el silencio el gobernante.

-No mi señora-. Dijo la joven de aspecto serio y sombrío. 

-Se que ustedes eran fieles a mi hermana-. Declaró Zuko y ellas se tensaron. –Se que mi hermana era amada y temida a partes iguales, ella al igual que Ozai usaba el miedo para controlar. Ahora siento que debo preguntarles esto y quiero que respondan con sinceridad.-

-Lo que sea, mi señora-. Dijo esta vez Ty Lee solemnemente.

-¿Son fieles a La Nación Del Fuego?- Inquirió. 

-Lo somos-. Respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Son fieles a mi?-. Zuko hablaba con voz seria pero paciente, sin inferir miedo, más bien respeto. 

-Lo somos, mi señor-. Nuevamente al unisono e inclinando sus cabezas.

-Lastimosamente, no puedo tener a tanta gente de confianza y se bien que ustedes estaban siendo obligadas por Azula para compañarlas, en caso de Ty lee, era por tu familia y en ti Mai, era por tu hermanito Tom-Tom, tengo entendido-. Ambas se tensaron nuevamente, ¿Cómo sabía de su situaciones?–. No pregunten, Azula siempre alardeaba de sus proesas y manipulaciones cuando me visitaba en mi encierro, por eso pedí que las investigaran.

-Mi señora, nosostras...– Intentó hablar Lee, pero la manao de Zuko le pidió silencio.

-No hables, se a lo que quieres llegar. Una de ustedes saldrá hoy como mi guardia personal y la otra lo hará como una ciudadana normal, en cualquiera de los dos resultados, la amenaza impuesta a sus familias desaparecerá y quedarán bajo la protección de la corona-. Anunció Zuko sorprendiendolas a ambas–. Pero para tomar esta decisión, deberán enfrentarse entre ustedes, la pregunta aquí es … ¿Darían su vida por su gobernante si este es amenazado …aún por su amigo más intimo? –. Miró al frente y sin decir nada ambas mujeres se vieron de frente y tan salvajes como eran comenzaron a combatir.

Lo cierto es que aún sin ser maestras elementales, las alfas eran rudas, fuertes, poderosas y hábiles.

Zuko veía esto con ojo critico y sin tener una exprescion en su rotro mientra bebía té de loto, analizando este enfrentameinto.

Sin darles la orden, ellas pelearon, pero en el momento en que estaban por darse un gope de frente y el llevaba la taza a su boca, una flecha la rompió a centímetros de tocar sus labios y el ruido hizo frenar a amba alfas. 

Noañtndo lo que había pasado, la Señora Del Fuego se puso en pie mistras veía como un grupo de personas de caras cubiertas entraban por las ventanas, uno de ellos apunto su flecha y la soltó directo al gobernate, pero nunca llegó ya que Mai la desvío con un cuchillo y se interpuso fente a zuko. Ty Lee y ella en cuanto vieron la flecha incrustada en un pilar, sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Dejaron de pelear entre ellas y decidieron unirse para proteger a la Fire Lady. Mai atacaba sin piedad protegiendo a Zuko y Ty lee los sorprendía bloqueanado sus chis y dejándolos inmovilizados.

El combate no duró más de cinco munutos y los atacantes estaban en el suelo, ambas alfas habían salido victoriosas, en eso unos aplausos sonaron y ambas chicas voltearona ver a la Fire Lady, que era quién aplaudia y les daba un sonrisa divertida, dejándolas muy confuncidas.

-Superaron mis expectativas, felicidades-. Dijo Zuko con un sonrisa afable y calmada.

-Mi señora...- Dijo Mai, pero fue interrumpida.

-Sabia lo que les había pasado bajo el yugo de Azula y Ozai, así que crei conveniente ponerlas un poquito a prueba, necesitaba saber si serian fieles o por ganar mi favor serían egoístas y dejenme decirles que ambas pasaron la prueba-. Felicitó Zuko más libre de peso después vió a uno de los soldados caidos y se rio desde su puesto-. Chao ¿Está todo bien por allá?.

-Si mi señora, pero no siento mis piernas-. Aseguró Chao… ahí supieron.

-Son guardias disfrazados, si en efecto; esta era un prueba para demostrar su lealtad–. Zuko tomó aciento de nuevo.

-Mi señora, si eso es así ¿Cuál es su veredicto?-. Preguntó una de las damas entrando por la puerta con mas sirvientes y soldados mienras se llevaban a los caidos.

-Ambas son buenas para ser mis guardias y por ahora no estoy sguro de si quiero elegir a atlguien, así que ambas serán mi guardias personales, madame Mai y madame Ty Lee; ahora ustedes portaran la insignia Lirio De Fuego, cob la cual las identifico como la guardia privada de la Señora Del Fuego-. Dijo Zuko mientras se ponía de pie y una sirvienta le acercaba una caja. En ella descansaban unas insignias en froma de lirios de fuego y en el centro el emblema de la Nación Del Fuego –. Aquella que acepte este compromiso;de un paso al frente.  
  
Y esperando el resultado, ambas dieron un paso al frente la Fire Lady puso las insignias en sus pechos en donde esta el corazón y ella inmediatamete se arrodillaron.

-Larga vida a la Fire lady-. Dijeron al unísono.

Zuko se vio complacido y les pidió que se levantaran, ellas acataron la orden. 

-Apartir de ahora serán mi escolta y me acompañaran a cada lado, junta reunión o incluso algún paseo por la ciudad, y mantenindo la promesa que les hice, sus familis estarán bajo la protección de la familia real.

Ambas alfas se sientieron felices y por fin pudieron respirar en paz. 

  
Lo que resto del dia, las damas se quedaron y protegieron a su señora de cualquier problema o situación. Así. los mandos altos, medios y bajos, al gual que el consejo se enteraron que había una escolta nueva con el Señor Del fuego; dos alfas fuertes y rudas quienes no dudarían en matar a nadie su creían que su señora era menazada. 

Ese día, todos en la Nación Del Fuego conocieron a la nueva guardia especial de la familia real:

"Las lirios de fuego"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeeey espero les aya gustado   
> recuerden que si quieren traducirla o publicarla en otra plataforma ... PRIMERO PIDAN PERMISO POR FAVOR  
> Otra cosa no descarguen esto hasta que este terminado y no se exactamente cuando será eso haha  
> ahora si 
> 
> Ayossssss


	4. Libro 1: Agua. El rey de Omashu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pues nada por que me gsuta que esten en suspenso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno casi nada solo que disfruten   
> Dejen sus coentarios

Todo el mundo se paralizó un momento cuando las tropas de la nación de fuego se vieron detenidas y varios mandos superiores se retiraron hacia su tierra natal por ordenes misteriosas, incluso los ataques habían cesado hasta nuevo aviso. Eso en vez de aliviar a las naciones, las puso más alerta y desconfiados a la expectativa, pero La Nación Del Fuego recibió noticias acerca de lo que más omenos sucedia, Ba Sing Se y Omashu, (las ciudades más fortificadas) fueron las primeras en ser notificadas acerca de un posible reacomodo de las tropas. Muchos creían que era por un problema de comunicación o algo interino. Usando un espia que fue llevado ante el rey de Ba Sing Se por los Tai li, se enteraron que los generales y comandantes fueron llamados por el nuevo Señor Del Fuego… o más bien Fire Lady, enterandose también de que que era un omega masculino quien ahora gobernaba La Nación Del Fuego. Eso sorprendió a los reyes de Ba Sing Se y Omashu, (aún que parecio hacerle algo de gracia al rey Bumi, como si supiera algo que los demás no sabían).

Algunos enviaron a bandidos y mercenarios a conseguir algo de información acerca del nuevo gobernante, por que según el líder de Ba Sing Se, era inconcebibe que un omega gobernara o si siquiera tuviera voz y voto en algo referente a la política, el aún creía que los omegas eran inutles y que sólo servían para la casa y ser esposas. Estaba muy en el pasado y con un pensamiento muy retrograda y sexista.

Por otro lado, el rey de Omashu, Bumi, se alegró por La Nación y decidió enviar un presente al nuevo gobernate y sabrán los espirirus por qué hizo eso en medio de un conflicto, pero tendría sus razones. Claro que cuado una pintura del nuevo gobernante se infiltro entre las aldeas de El Reino Tierra, desde las colonias que estaban en el, no les quedó duda del por qué, aún que varios se hicieron una idea equivocada. 

A simple vista, el dibujo del nuevo gobernante parecía la pintura de una diosa o espíritu omega de el mundo de los espiritus, con colores rojizos en los labios y pintura de oro en sus ojos. La Señora Del Fuego fue rápidamente conocida por todo El Reino Tierra, si bien era apenas un rostro y parte del pecho, se podía decir que el angulo si que favoreció al dibujo, labios cual frutillas, cabello negro como carbón y ojos dorados, parecidos al oro y bajo estos, delineado rojo que acentuaba su perfecto rostro, captado en un angulo ¾. El retrato llegó a las manos del rey de Omashu quién lo mando a la capitl, no sin antes hacer una copia para el y otra para devolverla a las coloias, quedándose con la primera por que sabia que lo necesitaría.

El retrato llegó a las manos del gobernante de Ba Sing Se, quien al verlo quedo completamete anodadado y aún sin creer lo que veía lo mostró a sus Dai li, que al igual que el estaban tan sorprendidos que quedaron sin habla, era una belleza poco vista entre los omegas, era un omega digno de una nación como lo es la de fuego, pero el rey de Ba Sing Se ya estaba pensando en algo que tal vez le costaría el cuello.

En ese momento, el equipo Avatar estaba viajando por el este de sur del Reino Tierra. Llegararon al templo del este donde Aang vio que de hecho había habido un genocidio, siendo el el ultimo maestro aire sobreviviente y entrando en estado Avatar, provocó que en todo el mundo las estatuas de sus vidas pasadas se iluminaran, dando a conocer que el avatar estaba vivo. Así que si querían pasar desapercibidos bueno, pues no lo lograron.

Los sabios del fuego al ver esto, se lo comunicaron de inmediato a su señora, llegando apresurados a la sala de trono dónde apenas iban a inicar la ajunta programada, los sabios le dieron la noticia impactandolo.

-Mi señora, debemos comunicarle sobre un acontecimiento que no había pasado en 100 años-. Dijo el mas anciano.

-Habla pues, sabio mayor-. Ordenó el gobernante.

-Mi señora; el Avatar a regresado-. Claudicó uno mientras se inclinaba solemnemente.

-¿Qué?. Eso es imposible, hace 100 años que el Avatar desaparecio, ¿Cómo es posible?–. Zuko estaba consternado y en su cara de sorpresa, se filtraba un poco la ilusión haciéndolo más radiante y hermoso.

-Mi señora, ¿Qué ordenes dá?. ¿Quiere atrapar al Avatar y traerle?–. Cuestionó un hombre del consejo.

-¡¿Que!. ¡¿A caso está loco, general Dang?. El Avatar se mostró cuando debía. A mi tio Irho, dragón del este se le fue encomendada la tarea de rastrearlo y si se podía capturarlo, pero le he pedido que volviera, no creí posible que aún existiese desde la estupides que hizo mi bisabuelo. En cuanto el general Irho llegué, traelo a mi de inmediato. Srñores, me temo que esta reunión se pospondrá hasta nuevo aviso, pueden retiarse. Gran sabio; usted y su sequito quédense-. Ordenó el joven gobernante con una luz celestial tras el.

Todos los generales reunidos en la sala del trono se retiraron con una reverencia.

Antes de que se cerraran las puertas los militares vieron como la sonrisa de su gobernante se ensanchó más al pronunciar el titulo contra el cual lucharon durante 100 años.

Acababan de hacerse la idea errónea de que si conseguían al Avatar vivo, tendrían el favor de su señora y tal vez hasta dercho a pedir su mano en matrimonio, así que entre ellos, la carrera por trapar al avatar comenzó tal como Irho había predicho; si no era el, serían otros por motivos distintos.

Mientras tanto, el trio de alfas viajaron por toda la costa del Reino Tierra, claro; haciendo paradas turísticas por petición del afa menor, quién aún era un niño, aún que los otros no se quejarn mucho, (pero si más Sokka que Kat´tar). Al llegar a una de las colonias de La Nación Del Fuego, se encontraron con qie se estaba llevando a acabo un extraño festival al cual decidieron entrar. 

Alcanzaron ver una presentación en la cual bailarines recreaban una danza típica de La Nación Del Fuego. Aang la conocía, pero no pensaba bailar. 

Un hombre entre el público, gritó: ”Larga vida a nuestra Fire Lady, que Agni la proteja y guie su mano en la grandeza de este reinado”.

Entonces a sonar la musica y pidieron a los omegas presentes que se acercaran. Eligieron a uno como “la Fire Lady”; era una omega de cabello largo y mascara dorada a la cual coronaron y ella pidió bailar con el chico que le gustaba aún que este no lo supiera.

El team Avatar vio esto con muchas más dudas ¿Qué tan fuerte y poderoso era ese omega?. A pesar de eso, al final de la noche disfrutaron y luego se fueron.

Mientras tanto, en un muelle, la embarcación de el general Irho estaba tomanado un descanso para reabastecerse y seguir.

Mientras el general Irho tomaba una taza de té, alguien lo llamó a sus espaldas.

-General Irho, es un placer verle nuevamente-. Aquél hombre había hablado con un tono cargado de burla.

-General Zhao, para mi no es un alago verlo, pero al parecer nuestros caminos se encontraron-. Irho se puso de pie y dió un saludo de frente. –¿Desea una taza de té?.

-Me encantaría-. Habló Zhao mientras tomaba asiento frente a Irho. -Entoces, ¿Que hace aquí general?, si no mal recuerdo, tenia que cumplir con un castigo.

-Dicho castigo fue revocado recientemente, quieren que me presente ante la Fire Lady para su coronación...- No acabo cuando fue interrumpido.

-Pero Irho ¡Eso pasó hace dos días!. Creo que tu invitación llogo atrasada-. Se mofó Zhao. -Debiste ir. Yo estaba cerca cuando eso pasó y mi flotilla llegó a tiempo para ver a la Fire Lady ser coronada. Debo decir que es la criatura más perfecta del mundo. Aún que le vi de lejos sentí que era el indicado.

-¿Indicado?-. Preguntó Irho.

-Para ser mi omega, claro-. Zhao parecía confiado al respecto. –Es perfecto en cada aspecto. Irradia fuerza y majestuosidad por cada poro, es el ideal para llevar a mis cachorros en su vientre.

Eso hizo que Irho se atragantara con su té y tosiera un poco. Ese alfa no le agradaba en lo absluto.

-¿Sabe qué está hablando de mi sobrino, general?. Y aún que estuve exiliado, siempre vi por su seguridad.

-Eso lo sé general y por ello hablo con usted. He escuchado de buena fuente que el Avatar a regresado.

Eso levantó alarmas en el cuerpo del general, no sabiendo lo que quería o como se habían enterado.

-Si es así-. Dijo serio. -Digame que quiere saber del Avatar.

Zhao confiado sonrió, causando un escalofrio a Irho. Algo no estaba bien.

-En una junta, algunos generales estaban viendo nuevas estrategias y movimentos bastante buenos según ellos, cuando derrepente fueron interrumpidos por los sabios del fuego, que entraron anunciado que el Avatar había regresado-. Relató Zhao. -La Fire Lady se emocionó y posopuso la junta, invitando a pasar a los sabios, despachando a los admirantes y generales reunidos. Ellos dijeron que antes de que las puertas fueran cerradas ante la mención del Avatar, la mirada de nuestra Fire Lady se ilumino. Ahora, esos superiores han comenzado la búsqueda del Avatar para presentarlo como dote a la Señora Del Fuego.

Eso asusto a Irho, pero prefirió no sacar de su error a Zhao.

-Me temo que la ilusión la implanté yo en su ser-. Admitió Irho algo apezudumbrado. -Al estar encerrado durante tanto tiempo, se me permirtio visitarle algunas veces antes de que la orden de buscar al Avatar me fuera dada, le contaba anécdotas de mis viajes o leyendas de las naciones, le traía recuerdos y esas cosas de lugares raros, pero la historia que más le encantaba era la del Avatar y sus reencarnaciones o como el avatar no distinguia entre castas o estatus. Cuando me fue dada la misión de buscarlo, el sabia que no lo volveria a ver y me pidió que si encontraba al Avatar, jamás dijera dónde estaba– terminó Irho viendo fijo a a Zhao.

-Muy conmovedor general, pero ahora eso no es lo importante. Se que usted rastreó al Avatar hasta la Tribu Agua Del sSur–. Anunció Zhao.

-Ai, lo hice, pero no encontré nada más que un pequeño pueblo que decae por la guerra y el hambre-. Dijo. -Fue ahí cuando me llegó la carta de anunio de coronación y una carta de mi sobrino escrita por el, al parecer mi exilio a terminando y podré volver a ver a mi niño–. Irho estaba feliz y Zhao inconforme.

-No sabe nada de eso entonces–. Rugió Zhao.

-Nada que pueda yudarle y le recomeindo no pierda el tiempo, mi sobrino no es de tomar prisioneros o mascotas–. Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. -Bueno es hora de irme; mi tripulación, esta abastecida y descansada, además no quiero hacer esperar a mi sobrino-. Se alejó dándole la espalda a Zhao, pero se detuvo un momento para girar medio cuerpo y ver al hombre–. Que tenga suerte en su búsqueda, general. La necesitará. 

Con eso dicho, Irho subió al barco y este zarpó de inmediato, para deseperacion de Zhao que no había conseguido nada, rompiendo su taza apretandola en la mano.

Mientras tanto, Irho solo deseaba que el joven maesto aire ya estuviera en camino hacia La Tribu Agua Del Norte, si no, le sería muy difícil escapar de alfas y betas sedientos de poder, nombre y todo.

No muy lejos de ahí, el equipo Avatar viajaba hacia Omashu después de pásar una aldea regida por una adivina medio loca pero que en reaidad si tenía razón en todo, incluso en el destino compartido de los tres. 

Antes de irse, la mujer les dijo que los 3 compartian el mismo destino ardiente, pero creyeron que se referia a la inminente guerra que librarían con El Señor Del Fuego y su nación, aún que que claro, eso ahora era incierto por los movimientos de la armada en si.

Terminaron llegando a un pueblo llamado Kyoshi e honor al Avatar Kyoshi, en el cual Sokka recibió una paliza de las guerreras Kyoshi al denigrarlas por ser omegas, entre masculinos y femeninos. La líder Zuki lo obligó a bajarse los humos de alfismo y barrió el suelo con el.

Su estancia no duró mucho, ya que un barco llegó a atacar Kyoshi buscando al Avatar, entonces supieron que lo que dijo el general era cierto y prefirieron bandonar Kyoshi, no sin antes apagar el incendio que ese barco creó.

Al llegar a las puertas de Omashu, estas eran custodiadas por guardias, para evitar que ningún soldado de La Nación Del Fuego entrara como infltrado, claro que un pobre hombre con uan carreta llena de coles simplemente había tenido mala suerte.

Vindo la seguridad y a los soldados que no parecían estar teniendo un buen dia, decidieron que Aang se dsifrazara con la pelusa de Appa pelechó para evitar ser descubiertos.

Caminaron los tres a la entrada viendo como al pobre hombre de las coles le tiraban su carrito por la borda, sin embargo los guardias fueron bastante fáciles de burlar. Por su que su estancia hubiese sido menos notoria si Aang como el niño que era no se le hubiera ocurrido deslizarse en uno de los vagones de piedra que usaban como transporte de mercancía o cosas como si de un deslizador se tratase, obviamente fueron llevados a la presencia del rey de Omashu.

Fueron invitados a comer y tecniamente a cumplir cierto tipos de retos por parte de este rey, que al parecer traia algo entre manos. En cada uno de los retos, el Avatar fue obligado a ver las cosas desde un ángulo nuevo para salvar a sus amigos, quienes eran envueltos por una rara masa de piedra.

Al final, el combate contra el mismo rey de Omashu fue la calve final para casi acabar con este raro peregrinar, claro que el monarca de Omashu no se la dejó fácil.

-Bien este es tu ultima prueba...- dijo el rey con seriedad, pero de repente sonrió-... ¿Cuál es mi nombre?-. Terminó con una gran sorisa. 

Los tres alfas se juntaron para debatir el por qué o como para que esa pregunta.

-Me vi forzado a cambiar mi perspectiva, tomar una solución dirente-. Razonó Aang teniendo una realización, entonces se dio la vuelta y encaró al rey-. Bumi, ¡eres un genio loco!.-Exclamó haciendo reir a el rey y sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-Sabía que me reconocerías, joven Avatar, pero adelante quedense-.Mientras reía y destruia la pierda lumnicente de sus amigos alfas, tomó un pedazo de esta y se la llevó a la boca para comerlo- Esta es piedra de dulce, me alegra que hayas aparecido y que me reconocieras. Espero que cuando la hora llege, también puedas actuar como un genio loco–. Dijo Bumi.

El equipo Avatar estaba feliz, pero no se fuernon ese dia, más bien por ordenes de Bumi de quedarse un rato más para a cenar, haciendo que todos aceptaran gustosos, la platica fluyó com si nada y al cabo de unos minutos, un par de irvientes entraron con un papeleo urgente del cual Bumi no se pudo escapar, Aang como buen amigo, se ofreció a ayudarle y este gustoso aceptó, tendiéndole un fajo de documentos que el Avatar recibió gustoso y bastante cansado.

A medida que los papeles avanzaban Kat´tar decidió ayudarlos ya que era mucho, incluso Sokka al ver sufrir alos mayores (por que Aang tenia 112 años igual que Bumi) decidió ayudarles, caundo estaba por tomar más papeles de la monataña, un amarillento cayó de la pila y Aang decidió levantarlo, notando que tenía la marca de la nación del fuego creyó que era una amenza, pero al volteralo lo que sus ojos vieron fue a la criatura más hermosa que jamas hubiera visto, esos ojos como el oro lo encantaron y esa boca rosa le inictaba besar y esa criatura era hermosa, pero cuando notó la cresta del señor del fuego se altero.

-¿Bumi, por qué rayos tienes esto?, es propaganda de la nación del fuego – mientras agitaba el papel, pero el rojo de sus mejillas daba a entender otra cosa

-¿Qué...? ¡ohhhh! ¿Qué haces?. Lo vas a romper-. Rápidamente Bumi le quito el papel a Aang y lo aliso contra si mismo y luego lo deposito en la mesa con muchísimo cuidado, raro en el.

-Ya dime por que tienes un dibujo de la hija de El Señor Del Fuego.... o bueno; de la hija muerta de El Señor Del fuego-. dijo Aang casi histérico por ver a su amigo así. 

-¿La hija del…?. No mi querido y nada crecido amigo. Esa no es la princesa Azula, es el actual gobernante de La Nación Del fuego, la Fire Lady Zuko–. Dijo Bumi mientras les mostraba a todos el dibujo ahí cada uno tuvo la reacción que Bumi esperaba; Kat´tar quién servía un poco de agua con su agua control sin querer la desvió a la cara de su hermano, el estaba comiendo y sorprendentemente le valió el quedar mojado o que su comida se cayera de su boca, por que los tres alfas estaban embobados por esa hermosa imagen de ¾ que mostraba al mencionado omega gobernante de La Nación Del Fuego. Ninguno podía despegar la vista de la criatura, incluso sintieron un pequeño jaloneo hacia la imagen en el papel, no podían dejar de mirarlo como si les llamara.

-Lamentablemente, la tomé sin permiso he, he, he-. Dijo bajándola a la mesa de nuevo, haciendo que los alfas le pusieran atención-. Si, en las colonias hablan de la hermosa Fire Lady con la que fueron bendecidos por Agni, incluso algunos del reino tierra han pensado en arriesgar su pellejo por conocerle, yo le envié un presente hace un par de días cuando supe su coronación, el me envio una nota en un alcon agradeciéndome y que pronto enviaría un presente de igual manera, pero que ahora no podía… debo decir hasta su caligrafia es bella-. Dijo mostrando una carta con el selo imperial de La Nación Del Fuego que sacó de su tunica- pero ya estoy viejo para pensar en jóvenes omegas como la madame Zuko, así que solo es cordial camaradería entre posibles aliados, eso no quita el hecho de que alguien quiera hacer algo mas–. Dijo Bumi guardando su carta y mantenido una mirada seria. 

-¿Dices qué esa hermosura es el gobernate de La Nación Del Fuego?–. Dijo Sokka con con saliva cayéndose por su boca, aún que rcomponiendose refutó-: no puede ser tan bonito.  
  
-Y no lo es-. Aseguró Bumi. -  
Mucho más, seguran que los almirantes y soldados de La Nación Del Fuego. Incluso sé por Aji que algunos están haciendo una carrera para ver quien consigue el mejor presente de cortejo que pueda existir-. Dijo Bumi trayendo la mirada de todos.

-¿Y que puede ser eso, rey Bumi- dijo Kat´tar.

-Solo dime Bumi niño, y respondiendo a tu pregunta; eres tú-. Dijo señalando a Aang-. Al parecer La Fire Lady inconcientemente mostró un interés meramente inocente al enterarse que habias vuelto, pero como son los hombres de esa nación, tal vez lo entendiero mal  
ji, ji-. Termino y se rió de ellos.

-Oh, no; lo que dijo Gran Gran y ese general fue verdad-. Exclamó Aang 

-¿Qué general?-. Preguntó Bumi parando de reir. -¿Te refieres Irho?.

  
-Si, ¿Lo conoces?-. Le cuestionó Aang.

-¡Claro!; soliamos jugar Pai Sho, es extra oficial, eramos buenos amigos, antes claro de que lo exiliaran a buscarte. Te adviertio que te buscarían, si el aveces puede predecir las cosas, mejor hazle caso… y consigue maestros elementales, si el mismo Irho te puede enseñar fuego control, mejor. 

El trio se quedó a dormir en Omashu pero ninguno pudo sacar de su mente al omega, era como si les llamara.

Al mismo tiempo, en La Nación Del Fuego, la Fire Lady estaba en su oficina cuando sinio un tiron en el corazón y a su omega querer salirse de su pecho. Era tan fuerte el sentimieeno que cayó de bruces al suelo, manchando un mapa con tinta.

  
Sus lirios al escuchar el sonido, entraron rapidamnete a la oficina y auxiliaron a su señora a ayudarle aponerse en pie , tomando su temperatura notaron que había entrado en celo.

-Llama a Li Pen y Lua, ellas saben que hacer–. Dijo dirigienodse a Ty Lee quien salió corriendo–. Mai, ayúdame a llegar a la habitación, se adelantó una semana , ¿Por qué...? ¡Ahhhh!-. Un grito más bien de dolor salió de su garganta. Zuko volteó a la mesa y vió que la tinta consumía un par de zonas pero no el polo norte, es preocupo la la Fire Lady, sin embargo sabía que el había sido bendecido con el don de la premonición.

Sin poder soportar más, pidió ser llevado a su habitación.

-Mai, no tires ese mapa. Cuando acabe mi celo traemelo– pidió zuko y ella obedeció.

  
En el camino se encontraron a algunos alfas que emezaban a hacerle perder la cabeza, pero Ty lee apareció en el momento justo para dejarlos a todos fuera de combate.

Zuko fue llevado a su habitación, dónde sus damas ya le esperabna con todo preparado. Zuko no aguantó mucho más; sacó a todas y desnudandose, llegó a la cama mientras la puerta y ventanas eran bloqueadas, la Fire Lady pensaba sólo en una cosa; un alfa, pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas haciéndole ver como era tomado por más de uno, sólo podía distinguir siluetas y colores; dos de azul una de verde y una de amarill. Dejándose llevar por su mente, zuko aceptó ese muevo lazo que se formaba.

  
Al mismo tiempo, 4 alfas de diferentes naciones estaban siendo conectados a su omega… su único, por el que moverían cielo y tierra, aún sin saber que compartían el lazo con otros tres alfas.

Sugerencias: revisa los nombres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy  
> Que les pareció 
> 
> Desgraciadamente no pude poner la foto de zuko 
> 
> Pero si se vana a mi perfil esta en mi foto de perfil para que vean que onda
> 
> Espero les aya gustado 
> 
> Recuerdo dejen su amor y coemtarios aquí 
> 
> Los adoro
> 
> Ayossssss


	5. Libro 1: Agua Celo y Sangre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo zuko siendo un jefe máximo en su ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al parecer esto está respondiendo bien yei , perodn si los deje abandonados un rato , estuve en caminas semanas y no podía organizarme 
> 
> Y con eso de que mi mamá se calló ayer , si estuvo complicado.
> 
> Pero ya ahora sí lean

En el segundo dia del celo, Zuko estaba un poco más consciente, lo suficiente como para dejar de lado su calentura y pedir a Lua que le preparara el baño, a pesar de que lo normal es no asearse durante esos días.

Zuko tenía la ventaja de poder recobrar el sentido durante unas seis horas antes de entar en celo deinitvo otra vez, algo raro en los omegas, ya que en general tenían un celo seguido de entre tres a cinco dias, con pequeños intervalos para comer, beber agua y limpiarse un pco, aún qué no dura más de 10 minutos el estado de conciencia, en cambio para la Fire Lady y unos cuantos afortunados, el periodo de conciencia era más alto, de entre seis a ocho horas de conciencia cada dos días en caso de durar cinco en el segundo dia y en caso de durara tres dias. Con Zuko casi siempre sus celos duraban tres dias y en caso extremo, cinco dias, pero siempre estaba conciente.

Al sentirse menos acalorado, esperó a que Lua llegase.

Al darle el pase, pidió su baño y un poco de comida; unas ojuelas de fuego con caramelo salado, y un té frio de limón, sentía un calor horrible.

Al salir, la dama de compañía de Zuko decidio guardar sus … "utensilios de ayuda.. " A quien engaña; eran malditos consoladores que usaba para sus noches de celo. No es que fuera un mojigato, pero sabia tener su decoro, además a nadie le importa si usa un pene de madera tallada en su culo mientras lame otro y lo lubrica para sustituir el que tenia antes,  
pero eso era irrelevante en aquel momento. En serio quería un baño. 

Mientras dejaba sus aceites y objetos en una caja, puso en su cuerpo una túnica de color purpura claro atado en una cinta de seda en la cintura, estaba en su tocador pasando un peine por su cabello pero cuando estaba por atarlo unos toquidos en la puerta le interrumpieron, asi que se hizo un moño descuidado y puso una horquilla de loto blanco para sostenerlo, pensó que era muy pronto para que llegara su comida, pero no le tomó importancia.

Se paró de su banco y fue a abrir. 

-Lua, eso fue eficien...- no pudo terminar cuando un fuerte y horrible olor a alfa lo golpeó de frente, siendo acompañado por una presión horrible en el cuello.

Le llevó dos segundos enfocar a quien le atacaba; al levantar su cabeza, vio a un alfa al que reconoció como el teniante Xue Jeon de la cuarta división de armada terrestre, un alfa horriblemente robusto y corpulento, con una barba horrible, temperamento del asco, explosivo y horrendo. El maldito ya se le había insinuado una vez y al parecer encontró la forma de burlar a sus guardias.

Zuko fue empujado por el perpetrador para adentarse en la habitación, dónde el alfa lo lanzó a la cama para después subirse en el. Zuko consciente le pateó la cara y trató de gatear, pero fue sujetado de tobillo por Xue Jeon, provocando que la seda de su ropa se rasgara a lo largo, sin embargo gracias a eso logró escapar del horrible hombre.

-Omega-. Habló sin juicio racional, sus ojos estaban nublados. si Zuko no fuera… bueno el, ya estaría aterrado, pero Zuko era Zuko.

-Será mejor que salgas-. Dijo tranquilo pero en una pose defensiva.

-Omega, mi omega. Serás mio-. El alfa y se abalanzó hacia el omaga quien estaba al otro lado. 

Zuko al ser más bajo y ligero se apartó fácilmente lanzándose hacia un costado de la cama y rodando fuera del camino del alfa, este se dio cuenta y trató de abalanzarse, pero Zuko una vez más fue más rápido y se desvió hacia la cabecera de la cama que tenía un fondo falso debajo de la base, el cual golpeo, e imediatamente una parte se desprendió de esta, tomó una funda y poniéndose de pie desenvaino un sable doble, haciendo por un momento titubear al alfa, pero su irracionalidad le ganó y apartir de ese momento todo fue en cámara lenta.

Mientras la puerta se abría dando paso a Lua y una sirvienta, Zuko salió del paso del alfa, mientras este se balanzaba sobre el y en un moviemiento veloz, La Fire Lady cortó el brazo del alfa desde el codo, pero eso no detuvo a Zuko y cuando vio que el otro brazo estaba por alcanzarlo, lo rebanó por la axila hasta el hombro, al precer el alfa no reacciono. Ese ya era el problema de el, Zuko se defendió.

Giro en si mismo y cortó ambas piernas desde la pantorrilla del alfa haciendolas caer en un tajo perfecto. Luego Zuko lo decapitó, dejando que la sangre salpicara todo su cuerpo y cara.

Lua y la sirvienta presenciaron la escena. Ambas estaban en shock y algo asutadas, viendo a su señora que aún en celo supo defenderse de un alfa totalemnte cegado.

-Lua..- Llamó Zuko a su dama-: ¡¿Como por Agni, un alfa logró colarse a mi habitación?!-. Espetó volteadose haciendo que la vista fuera aterradoramente bella, la Fire Ladi tenia la túnica caída de un lado dejando ver su blanco hombro, parte del pecho y un pqueño y rojo pezón. Una de sus piernas sobresaliá del lado rasgado de la túnica, eso más su cara y cuerpo manchados con la sangre de ese alfa. 

La escena era conornada por los sables que sostenía en cada mano, ambos aún goteando el vital liquido carmesí.

-Mi señora, no sabemos- Dijo Lua.

-Pues investiga–. Ordenó Zuko enojado, marchándose a pasos apresurados.

Se calmó un poco y salió de la habitación, dejando a los recién llegados petrificados y al ver a su señora lleno de sangre entraron en pánico–. Saca esta mierda de mi habitación y traigan nuevas sababanas, este lugar apesta. Li Pen, ven conmigo.

Zuko se fue a su baño, dejando a su servidumbre y soldados aterrados, pero por como caminaba no parecía dañado.

Al entrar, algunas sirvientas gritaron y se desmayaron, dejando a todos algo asqueados y sorprendidos, pues en el suelo el cuerpo desmemnbrado del general alfa estaba regado . Los de estomago más fuerte comenzaron la penosa tarea de sacar los pedazos de cuerpo y otros trajeron implementos para limpiar. los soldados asqueados y humillados lanzaron los pedazos de humano al incinerarador que estaba cerca de la cocina, claro que mientras caminaban, los que los venían pasar se quedaban horrorizados.

-¡¿Que pasó?, ¿Que es eso?!-. Preguntó un sirviente alfa alterado al ver los despojos de cuerpo. 

-El coronel Xue Jeon...- Dijo el gurdia.- ...O almenos lo que queda.

-¿Cómo murió?-. Ese era un beta que ayudó a abrir el incinerador. 

-Lo mataron, por si no se nota-. Respondió uno que llevaba una pierna y la lanzaba al fuego.

-Wow, ¿A que alfa retó para terminar así?-. Dijo el mismo sirviente. 

-No fue un alfa; trato de abusar de nuetras Fire Lady–. Explicó haciendo que ambos sirvientes se congelaran.

-¿A... nuestra señora...? Pero... ¿...Por qué?-. El beta estaba muy confundido.

-Nuestra señora entró en celo y se encerró, pero al parecer es uno de los pocos omegas que tiene la habilidad de mantenerse conciente cada dos días del celo, si no hubiese estado conciente-. Negó con la cabeza.

Ambos se sintieron minúsculos por ser débiles y no poder preeverlo. 

-¿Dijiste que el lo mató...? ¿  
...Cómo?-. Preguntó el beta.

  
-Fue con sables-. Dijo una voz femenina tras ellos. Al girarse vieron a Li Pen con la ropa de seda rota de su señora en manos-. La señora fue entrenada desde pequeño por el maestro espadachín Piang Dao como un favor de su tio hacia el, pues desde que se conoció como omega sabía que sería criado como para ser sumiso, eso iba en contra de sus ideales y en especial de la ultima voluntad de su madre, así que consiguió que el maestro Piang Dao le entrenara, fue increble lo fuerte y talentoso que era desde las primeras lecciones. Sabiendo que estaba entrenado ya no se preocuparía que un alfa lo atacara mientras estaba lejos de el. 

-Nuestra señora es muy talentosa-. Dijo el sirviente alfa

-Y nosotros muy inútiles-. Claudicó un guardia abatido.

-Una desventaja que los Lirios no estuvieran cerca, se les encomendo una tarea, espero que regresen pronto   
Y nosotros tenemos que volvernos mejores, esto fue un milagro, si hubiera entrado el primer dia o el ultimo… la Fire Lady hubiese sido marcado a la fuerza.

-No lo creas tan debil cariño, no es el primer alfa o beta que cae por el acero de los sables de la Fire Lady.

-¿No lo es?–.

-No cariño, a los 13 años su propio padre trato de marcarlo, Zuko le cortó parte del miembro viril y le quitó tres tajos de carne del pecho, Ozai jamás pensó que su hijo fuera tan fuerte. Eso pasa cuando ignoras a tu primogénito durante toda su vida-. Dijo Li Pen.

-El señor Ozai, trato de... – El beta estaba algo asqueado, no es como si el marcar a sus hijos fuera raro, pero no era bien visto entre La Nobleza Del Fuego.

-Si, su belleza era mucha y entró en celo durante la visita anual de Ozai, así que no les sorprenda que mi señora siempre vaya armado hasta los dientes.

Dejando de lado la incomoda platica, Zuko estaba siendo mimado por Lua y sus sirvientas… aún que si mimado significa ser tallado hasta que su piel se vuelva roja y casi arrancándose la piel… si estaba siendo mimado.

-Zuko, cariño; te lastimas.

-Lua, su olor aún está en mi y no quiero que afecte mi subconciente mientras estoy en mi celo, es solo que... era perfecto hasta que ese idiota entró 

-¿Que soñaba, mi señora?-. Lua al igual que Li en eran sus confidentes desde pequeño.

\- Sabes que cuando uno está en celo a veces sueña con su destinado-. Lua asintió. -Pues no se si fue mi necesidad o que, pero sentí o bueno soñé que era tomado por 4 alfas–. Terminó Zuko sorprendiendo a Lua mientras el se relajaba en la tina. -Fue fabuloso Lua. Dios, era increíble y calido era... por Agni, era exitante-. Pasaba las manos desde el cuello y descendía por el pecho. –... Era perfecto y este idiota llega y me arruina mi fantasía gracias, no se si pueda volver a ver a mis alfas y no a ese barrigón de mierda–. Exclamó enojado y con pucheritos.

-Bueno no te preocupes por eso, mientras tanto trajimos tu comida y frutas. Come mientras el agua esta tibia, cepillaremos tu cabello.

Zuko se relajó mientras comía un postre de crema con ojuelas de fuego y té frio de limón, dejando que Lua y sus damas cotillearan un rato e hicieran teorías locas de su fantasia mientras el las apoyaba y al cabo de un rato comenzó a sentir los efectos de nuevo del celo, así que decidio ir a su habitación, notando que ya estaba limpia y con un olor reajante y fresco al igual que sus utensilios estaban listos y limpios.

Los guardias procedieron a cerrar las puertas y ventanas poniendo más seguridad en el perímetro.

Zuko se dejó ir de nuevo y cual grata fue su sopresa que volvió a sentir y soñar a los 4 alfas misteriosos cayendo en su celo de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Irho se dirigía a la Nación Del Fuego. Sabía que tardaría a lo mucho un par de días más, gracias a Agni y los espiritus las corientes estaban a su favor y no tendría que lidiar con Zhao u otro general. Hacía poco se encontró con el equipo Avatar mientras viajaban por el ocenano, les invito un té y bocadillos y hablaron de su viaje, hast que llegaron a la parte de Bumi y el ataque a Kyoshi.

-Les dije que fueran rápido, al menos Bumi les hizo quedarse un tiempo más, no me sorprende. Escuché que un batallón en tierra pasaba cerca de Omashu en ese tiempo–. Dijo Irho mientras tomaba té. –Ten cuidado joven Avatar, mi sobrino está reestructurando el ejercito eso no significa que estes a salvo, los vientos están calmados y a favor, aquí nos separamos Avatar-. Los despidió dándoles comida y agua. Ellos se fuern al norte e Iirho al oeste, hacia su hogar, no sin antes advertirles de Zhao.

Ahora solo quería llegar a su hogar, con su niño y saber como estaba. Sabía por palabras de otros de la armada con los que se había crusado que estaba removiendo cargos lugares de asentamiento y algunos grupos pequeño, al igual que reformando estrategias y guardias de La Nación Del Fuego, al igual que la reestructracion de planes. Hacía un buen trabajo.

Notó que estaban llegando la puerta de Azulon, Dónde le dejaron pasar al ver quien era y que al parecer había órdenes de no molestarle.

No faltaba mucho para llegar. La emoción estaba a flor de piel, pronto veria su niño y a su hijo.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, el barco de Irho atracó en el puerto de la ciudad capital de La Nación Del Fuego y al bajar del barco sintió que un peso estaba siendo retirado de su espalda y podía volver a respirar.

-Estoy en casa hijos míos y pronto te veré, mi pequeño Zuko- dijo mientras una solitaria lagrima caía de su ojo e Irho sentía una ráfaga de aire fresco que le reconfortó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenoooooo
> 
> Que les pareció 
> 
> Espero les aya gustado 
> 
> Dejen su amor y comentario aquí
> 
> Los veo luego 
> 
> Ayosssssss 🐉


	6. Libro 1 Agua: El dragón del este regresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin resúmenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues iroh siendo amor para todos

Iroh, había llegado al fin.

Inmediatamente fue escoltado al palacio y su tripulación se desplegó. Algunos fueron a sus hogares, otros a dar una vuelta o visitar algún bar para celebrar su regreso, incluso algunos traían regalos y recuerdos para sus familias o parejas, entre ellos Irho.

En el palacio, la Fire Lady estaba en junta despues de que terminara su celo hace ya un dia. Cuando salió de su habitación, descubrió que se corrió el rumor de que era más letal que un shirsu salvaje y tan fuerte como un dragón, resulta que los soldados que habían sacado el cuerpo del almirante difundieron sin querer el rumor al verlos como tenian un entrenamiento aún más pesado, sus compañeros los obligaron a hablar y ellos exageraron poquito los hechos. De eso, el rumor se extendió como fuego por el palacio y fuera de este hasta algunos sectores, sobre todo al que pertenecia el afa al que mató. El segundo al mando de este, un beta más joven y con más instinto de auto preservación hizo caso a la Señora Del Fuego cunado le mando hablar, el no desobedecio ninguna orden y ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, Zuko cansado le explicó el por que de los rumores y que su actitud le deseperaraba, también su nuevo rol y le despachó, el beta salió casi temblando por el neriviosismo contenido. 

Cuando sus compañeros le preguntaron el porqué de su estado, el les explicó toda la platica, les dijo que no quería cometer errores y terminar como su predecesor, mucho menos avergonzar a su señora, mejor se fue despues de explicar eso. Lamentablemente en vez de hacer que los rumores menguaran, aumentaron sin que Zuko lo supiera.

Irho llegó contento con sus dos fieles guardias tras el, cargando baules de tamaño considerable y se veian pesados, así que durante el camino, entre algunos se turnaron para cargarlos en lo que llegaban.

Al entrar en el patio principal, con una energía renovada, Irho emprendió una apresurada caminata, incluso dejo atrás a su sequito que trataba de seguirlo ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan rápido?.

Fue recibido a las puertas del salón principal, estaba bastante nerviosos, que decir nervioso, eso era quedarse corto, la verdad estaba aterrado, ¿Cómo estaría su niño, ahora de 16 años? hace nueve que no lo veía, ni siquiera cundo el retrato circuló entre la armada y las colonias lo quiso ver, creía que un dibujo no le haría justicia a su niño. Pensó si su Lu' Ten estuviera aquí, sería probablemente su comenadante en jefe, eran tan unidos como verdaderos hermanos, más que su propia hermana de sangre. La loca de Azula salió igual que el desquiciado de Ozai.

Irho esperó a que se le diera el pase. A pesar de que los guardias le dijron que podían interrumpir la reunión, el dijo que esperaría, ya lo había hecho nueve años para estar con su hijo, ¿Qué más daba unos minutos u horas más?.

Al cabo de un minutos su sequito llegó con los baules cargados y los pusieron en el suelo ya agotados, luego se recargaron en los pilares y rápidamente unos sirvientes se acercaron a ellos para tenderles unas bebeidas frias. Notaron que Irho estaba afuera esperando paciente por su turno, la verdad lo admiraban por su paciencia, si fueran ellos hubieran interrumpido en esl salón en cuanto llegasen.

No fue necesario esperar tanto, al cabo de 5 minutos los asistentes a la junta salieron, notando inmediatamente la presencia del conocido Dragón Del Este, algunos lo veian recelosos otros despectivos, pero todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron a La Señora Del Fuego salir corriendo y lanzarse a los brazo del general. 

-¡Volviste, te extrañe tanto papá!-. Fue lo que dijo la Fire Lady mientras se abrazaba como koala al genral Irho, aquella elección de palabras hizo que algunos que conocian el rumor del segundo hijo del general quien era cautivo fuera confirmada, otros aún dudaban, pero los soldados que le acompañaban sabían la verdad tras esa palabras  
Irho y Zuko se abrazaron fuertemente hasta que el omega decidio deshacer el agarre para limpiarse las lagrimas, el general lo tomó de los hombros. -Me alegra mucho que por fin volvieras Tio Irho, te esperaba hace unos días.

-Un mes es mucho Príncipe Zuko, perdón Fire Lay Zuko, me hubiera gustado ver tu coronación-. Dijo Irho algo decepcionado por que no pudo presenciar ese evento.

-Tio, no te preocupes, solo fue una coronación, no fue tan importante. Mero formaslismo.- Dijo Zuko restándole importancia. –Ser un gobernante no se reflejara en la corona que llevo o en el circo que se hace al hacerlo, si no en como el gobernante puede hacer que su país sea prolifero y glorioso sin abusar y pasar por sobre sus súbditos, mi corona solo es eso; una corona, pero lo que me definirá como una buena Fire Lady es como me desempeñe en mi labor-. Eso dejó conmovidos a todos los presentes inlcuso a los generales más duros les dejó un sabor amargo en su boca, Zuko notó que tenían publico y los despacho. -Señores, este es un momento intimo entre mi tio y yo, les agradecería que nos dejaran solos-. Dijo Zuko mientras guiaba a su tio a un corredor aledaño siendo seguido por los guardias de Irho y las Lirios de Zuko, además de un sequito de sirvientes, así que la Fire Lady se perdió de la vista de los que antes estaban reunidos y estos mismo siguieron con su camino.

En la compañía de su tio, Zuko se dirigió al jardín interior dónde pasaba casi todos los días cuando tenía tiempo libre junto al estanque de los patos tortuga, dónde aun recordaba los paseos con su madre y como jugaba con su primo Lu Ten, aún si su hermana lo molestaba, el era feliz, por lo menos hasta que se descubrió omega, su madre desaparecio y el se atrevió a enfrentar a su padre despues de haber estudiado las tácticas de guerra y las posiciones de toda la ardada, fue cuando comprendió que lo que hacia su nación estaba mal, ganadose su encierro a temprana edad.

Pero ahora no podía permitirse esos pensamientos depresivos, no cuando su padre estab allí, por que si, Irho siempre fue más un padre que su propio padre, y Lu' Ten mas su hermano que su propia hermana, su muerte en Ba Sing Se le dolió demasiado, tanto que al enterarse lloró dos días y dos noches casi no comio, por que sintió que esta estupida guerra le estaba quitando todo, primero su madre, luego a su hermano y al final su tio, pero sobre todo su libertad. Fuera esos pensamientos, adiós,adiós enfócate en la platica que está por comenzar.

El Tio Irho y Zuko tomaron aciento en el comedor improvisado que los sirvientes habían preparado inmeidiatamente para ellos, desde que supieron que ese dia llegaba así que lo hicieron lo más cómodo posible y cerca del estanque que tanto le gustaba su señora, en cuanto ambos peronajes de la realeza tomaron aciento, se les fue servido té de jazmin, el favorito de su señora y acompañaron con un tentempié de panecillos rellenos de pasta de judías dulces, ambos no sabían como iniciar la conversación hasta que Irho habló.

-Te ves hermoso, hijo mio-. Irho de dió una sonrisa afable y reconfortante.

-Tio por favor, solo soy un omega más –. Dijo restándole importancia -No soy tan bonito.

-¿Pero que dices?, eres el omega mas hermoso que pueda existir , mira que tu retrato en las colonias no te hace justicia-. Dijo Irho medio incrédulo, medio divertido por lo que dijo.

-¿Mi qué?- Dijo Zuko confundido- Oh no, ese loco del artista real- dijo con el semblante fruncido. - Tuve una junta con el y estaba vestido con la ropa de Fire Lady, ahora se por que me pidió que me sentara en ¾, ese oportuista...

  
-¿Que puedo decir?, es así con la belleza, claro que yo jamás ví el retrato pero que no es nada comparado contigo, hijo. Pero cuéntame; ¿Cómo has estado?.

-Pues aparte de un intento de marcarme a la fuerza durante mi celo, nada especial.- Soltó como si nada.

-Confio, Fire Lady, que no se haya dejado marcar por alfas insulsos- Dijo Irho algo serio.

-Aprendí del mejor a controlar mis celos, aún en inconciencia no dejaría que nadie me marcara , menos ese idiota, bue,o se merecia el final.

-¿Lo mataste?.

-Lo descuartize.

-Ese es mi niño-. Dijo Irho feliz.

-Oh, otra cosa; Mai, Ty Lee, acérquese-. Pidió Zuko a sus lirios quienes acataron la orden. –Tio, esta es mi guardia personal, Mai, mi experta en cuchillos jamás falla y Ty Lee es una bloqueadora de chi, son mis lirios–. Dijo Zuko presentando a las damas quienes dieron una reverencia al general frente a ellas.

-Pero mira, eran las amigas de Azula, si ella era una perra-. Dijo haciendo reir a Zuko y a Ty lee - Señoritas que bueno que están bien y veo que cuidan bien a mi hijo.

-Con nuestra vida, general- dijo Mai. -Además ser los lirios tiene sus beneficios, más para nuestras familias. 

-Si, ellos presumen sobre nosotras, ¿Recuerdas cuando tu hermanito Tom tom se enteró que eras guardia de la Fire lady?- Dijo Tylee a May muy animada.

-Si, prometio que el estudiaría y se haría fuerte para ser el siguiente lirio de fuego de la familia y les dijo a todos nuestros vecinos. Los chismes corren muy rápido si van de la boca de un niño-. Dijo Mai sonriendo.

-Debo decir que este un nuevo cargo que creaste, queda bien y estas señoritas son muy fuertes, grandes alfas. No me preocuparía si eligieras alguna como tu alfa–. Dijo Irho.

-Ja, ja, no; las veo más como amigas-. Dijo Zuko.

-Es reciproco, con el tenemos una relacio de aigos, es el único que soporta a Ty Lee- dijo Mai sonriendo.

-Oye, no soy tan escandalosa- Dijo Ty Lee ofendida.

Irho vio la interacción entre ellos y la comida continuo durante un rato, hasta que Zuko fue llamado para otras juntas, se excusó con su tío y le pidió a los sirvientes que lo escoltaran a una habitación adecuada para el.

Le pidió que le esperara para cenar juntos, Irho extrañaba su casa, su hogar, pero extrañaba más a su niño.   
  
Al cabo de un rato en el que Irho hizo sus cosas como asearse y poenerse túnica de descanso, para esperar a que llegaran por el para llevarlo a dónde cenaria con Zuko, no pasó más de unos minutos cuando Lua fue por el, a ella la conocía desde que desaparecio Ursa. 

La siguió, pidiéndole antes que llevara los baules a dónde cenarían, Irho y Zuko siempre fueron muy informales.

  
Llegó a un salón amplio al aire libre, dónde la abundante cena estaba en la mesa con un humeante te de Jing Seng con miel, Zuko adoraba la carne bien cocida y picante al igual que el, pero también tenia un diente dulce como Irho…. A veces pensaba si no era su hijo que nacido de otra madre, pero no era el caso; sabía bien que era su sobrino pero de verdad quería que fuera su hijo, Lu' Ten también lo adoraba y mucho más despues de que fuera conocido como omega sabiendo que Ozai lo despreciaría, el antiguo Señor Del Fuego era un asno.

  
Cuando se sentó, no pasaron más de 5 minutos hasta que Zuko apareció caminando por el pasillo mientras murmuraba algo frustrado y bufaba, pero cuando vio a su tío, toda molestia se fue, como si nunca hubiera estado.

  
La cena transcurrio tranquila y sin contratiempos, con platicas y anécdotas de Irho hacia Zuko sobre sus viajes.

-Y pensar que te enviaron a buscar al Avatar, a veces creo que lo que me dijeron los sabios fue mentira para hacerles caso, que tonto, el Avatar vivo-. Dijo Zuko mientras tomaba un trago de su té

-Pero sobrino, el Avatar si esta vivo-. Solto Irho haciendo escupir su té a Zuko y que tociera. 

-¿Es verdad en tonces..? yo creí... ¿Y por qué?, tío un explicación por favor-. Pidió Zuko mietras se limpiaba la boca.

-Estaba en camino haca la Tribu Agua Del Sur, cuando un destello de enrgia pura llamó mi atención, sabía a lo que era y pedí a los espirirtus que me equivocara, pero al llegar sólo enocntre un pequeño asentamiento asolado por la guerra, la austeridad y el miedo. Trate de razonar con ellos y justo cuando estaba por retorarme uno de mis guardias fue derribado or un chico montado en un pingüino nutria.

-Un chico, ¿Qué tiene qué ver con el Avatar, tio?-. Preguntó Zuko ya mas calmado.

-El Avatar es el ultimo maestro aire, se congeló en el hielo por los últimos 100 años, se quedo de la edad de 12 años-. Dijo Irho tranquilo y expectante.

-¿El aún puede hacer un cambio en esto?. Una alianza o algo, podremos hablar y me disculparía por los herrores que mi familia le causo a toda su nación, aún que... ¡ES SOLO UN NIÑO! 

-Y tú sólo un adolescente, recuerda Fire Lady Zuko, que tanto a el como a ti se les fueron impuestas cargas muy pesadas a una edad muy temprana, no juzgues tan precipitadamente, es un maestro fuerte y ahora que está en la Tribu Agua del Norte, su dominio del Agua Control comenzará a rendir frutos –. Dijo iron bastante confiado.

-¿Dijiste… Tribu Agua Del Norte?-. Preguntó Zuko Conmocionado.

-Así es Zuko, ¿Por qué...?  
No dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando la Fire Lady gritó por sus lirios al igual que por algunos guardias, Irho no extendió esto ya que vio como todos se movian como locos.

-Fire Lady Zuko, ¿Qué está pasando?-. Se aventuró a preguntar con un respeto nada visto en Irho hacia su sobrino, jamás lo llamó con títulos.

-Tío, ¿Dices que el Avatar está en La Tribu Agua Del Norte?. Hace poco llegó a mis oídos el rumor que que el general Zhao encontró el paradero de los espiritus del océano y la luna y organizó una flotilla completa para la conquista del polo norte sin mi autorización, tio si el Avatar está en el polo norte y los espíritus igual, Zhao matará dos pájaros de un tiro y el cambio que trato de hacer habrá servido para nada, se sentirá con el poder de retarme a un Agni Kai o peor aún … tomarme como su omega. ¡LI PEN!-. Gritó Zuko llamando a su fiel dama. -Manda una carta a la flotilla real, preparen los barcos; iremos al polo norte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy  
> Que tal que les pareció 
> 
> Espero que bien 
> 
> Bueno dejen su amor y comentario (o lo que sea) 
> 
> Los amo y nos vemos luego 
> 
> Ayosssssss 🐉


	7. Libro 1: Agua El trono del Norte Primera parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lo siento prometí publicar antes pero hoy les traigo este especial de dos partes 
> 
> Disfruten

En el polo norte, el equipo Avatar llevaba un poco más de dos semanas de haber llegado, Paku (Instructor de todos los nuevos maestros agua) había accedió a entrenar al Avatar como a su copañero, pero el Aang noto algo nefasto; el horrible alfismo que existía en esa nación donde, solo los alfas podían aprender el arte de la guerra del agua control, mientras que los omegas solo tebian permitido usar el agua control para sanar, eso era algo que en verdad no le gustó, pero parecía que a Kat´tar y Soka no les importaba, en serio que el no lo entendía, asi que retando un dia a Paku no asistió a sus clase y fue con los omegas a aprender sanación, Paku al enterarse, le expulsó de su clase diciendo que no le enseñaría alguien que no respetar las normas ni aún que fuera el Avatar y le prohibió a kat'tar enseñarle poniendo incomodo al adolescente y su hermano y aún que eran amigos, Aang le dijo que mejor el aprendiera y que luego lo resolvería, pero nadie notó que en efecto Aang empezó a aprender en la noche.

-Se como te sientes-. Lr interrumpió una voz desde su espalda. -Me pasa lo mismo–. Aang reconoció la voz de la princesa de La Tribu Agua, Yuue   
-¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó intentando parecer lo más casual posible y luego haciendo una reverencia.

-Desde pequeña, yo fui educada para ser la perfecta esposa de un alfa. Con mi estatus de omega, ni siquiera podre gobernar mi propio pueblo. Esta nación está tan centrada en sus antiguas creencias, que no dan paso al avance-. Se acercó al Avatar y se posiciono a su lado-. Incluso La Nación Del Fuego está siendo regida por un omega, es por eso que ellos avanzan más que nosotros, por eso son mas fuertes, por que no temen a la fuerza interior de uno, ojalá pudiera hablar más, si mi voz fuera escuchada.

-Sólo debe insistir más, su majestad-. Dijo Aang a la princesa de 16 años. -Como yo, aún que Paku no me quiera entrenar yo lograré aprender.

-¿Sabes?. Hay un lugar al cual yo solia ir cuando era niña y me cansaba de las cosa de la realeza y quería paz-. Habló la princesa mientras lo veía. -Ven, te lo mostraré.

A princesa tómo la mano del Avatar y lo llevó corriendo. Aang la seguia, notando que en realidad no sentia nada aún sindo una omega, eso quería decir que no era su destinado. Por que aún que el calor quemaba, no era ardiente, así que decidio solo segurila.

Llegaron a una puerta escondida en lo más profundo del polo que la princesa Yuue abrió, dejando ver un precioso claro con una isleta y un estanque al que para llegar se necesitaba cruzar un puente. 

El ambiente allí, era calido a comparion del exterior. 

-Es... bellísimo-. Dijo Aang miestras caminaba por el puente  
-¡Y calido!-. Aang estaba emocionado.

-Si, cuando estoy cansada de todo, de mi padre o de mi ridículo prometido, vengo aquí a relajarme-. Contó la pincesa llegando al centro, donde los peces Koi estaban nadando en forma circlar, siendo uno negro y otro blanco. -En este lugar puedo ser libre... puedo ser yo–. Dijo haciendo un movimiento de brazos, el agua se aglomeró en ambos flancos y obedecio a la princesa mietras ella practicaba agua control, dejando al Avatar anonadado.

-Eres una maestra agua-. Dijo Aang sorprendido y emocionado viendo como la princesa se movia, siendo uno con el elemento-. ¿Cómo aprendiste?.

-Mi padre cuenta que cuando nací no habría los ojos, entonces pidió a los espíritus de la luna y el océano que me dieran la bendición de la vida. Me colocaron en este estanque, jusnto donde se reflejaba la luna, entonces mi cabello se volvió blanco mis ojos se abrieron y comencé a llorar–. Explicó mientras devolvía el agua al estanque. -Pero mi agua control la descubrí un dia de luna llena, cuando me enteré que había sido comprometida con un alfa bruto y tonto que no me agrada. Estaba enojada, así que salí corriendo y llegue aquí, de la frustración empecé a llorar pero mis lagrimas no caían si no que se levantaban y estaban frente a mi, quise intentar los movimientos que los maestros y mi padre hacían, formando una gran ola; agua me obedecía, yo la controlaba y sin querer levanté a los peces Koi, que seguían nadando en perfecta armonía. Por la luna fui bendecida con la claridad y por el océano el control, ese dia decidí aprender por mi cuenta.

La princesa había dejando al Avatar sorprendido. En ese momento el también lo decidió; aprendería del mejor maestro agua del norte y ese era la princesa omega Yuue.

Pasaron unos días antes de que Paku decidiera hablar con el Avatar, el cual siempre estaba en el mirador entrenando agua control por si mismo. Para su sorpresa, Paku y sus estudiantes vieron que el Avatar había avanzado realmente mucho en el arte de la pelea del agua control, así que decidió mandarlo llamar. Paku le dijo que podía volver a entrenar bajo su supervisión, pero no esperó la respuesta de Aang:

-No. Si no te atreves a dejar tus prejuicios contra los omegas, yo no entrenaré bajo tu tutela–. Dijo mortalmente serio el monje lo cual conrarió tanto a Paku como a los demás. Kat´tar estaba algo preocupado y a Soka bastante humillado en su fuero interno.

-Jamás entrenaré a un omega-. Claudicó Paku con desdén 

-¿Incluso si el Avatar hubiera nacido siendo omega (y el último nómada aire) siendo tu única oportunidad para ayudar no lo entrenarías?.

-No. – Dijo Paku serio.

-Eso creí-. Dijo Aang dando media vuelta y retirándose. -Tu orgullo algún dia te arrebatara algo que no podrás recuperar-. Entonces, el avatar volteó lanzándole algo. -Y por eso Kanna te abandonó.

Paku, al escuchar el nombre de la persona que mas había amado atacó al Avatar con agua control, este rápidamente desvió el ataque, quedando en posición de batalla.

-¡No tiene derecho de hablar no la conoces!-. Rugió Paku y una batalla encarnecida se libro entre el Avatar y el maestro agua. Los ataque iban y venian, Paku y Aang estaban codo a codo ambos, eran bueno y feroces, pero la duda general era, ¿Dónde había apredido el Avatr a pelear?

-Claro que la conozco, ella me dio eso antes de partir de La Tribu Agua Del Sur-. Dijo mientras sujetaba en el rostro del mestro vendo que de hecho era el collar de copromiso que Paku le había hecho.

-¡Oye eso es de nuestras madre!- dijo Kat´tar exaltado. -No deberías de haberlo tomarlo.

-¿En serio no acabo de decir que me lo dio su abuela antes de irnos?-. Aang estaba algo exaltado, pero su diatriba fuente interrumpida cuando de repente comenzó a nevar, pero la nieve no era normal; era negra. -¿Qué sucede?.

-Oh no-. Exclamó Soka. –Conozco esto, paso lo mismo en el polo norte...

-... Cuando nuetra madre murió- secundo kat´tar–. Es la nación de fuego.

Todo los que estaban presenciando el evento empezaron a entrar en pánico, los omegas y no maestros fueron llevados a lugares seguros mistras los soldados se agrupaban en el palacio para formar una estrategia.

-No funcionará-. Interrumpió soka, haciendo que todos lo verán. -La armada de fuego ya no usa esos unifromes, los cambiaron, los nuevos son más ligeros y aerodinámicos.

-Si, además quien probablemente los comande es el general Zhao-. Secundo Kat´tar. -El hombre tiene una extraña fijación con los espíritus y el Avatar, perdió el rastro de Aang, seguro algo sabe que nosotros no.

-Los espiritus del Océano y la Luna-. Esta vez fue la princesa Yuue quien hablo, aún sabiendo que no se le permita en estas juntas. -Saben del paradero de nustra fuerza vital, si los consiguen nos acabaran.

-Hiija no puedes hablar en esto-. Dijo su padre preocupado-. Y aún que eso fuera posible, ellos no podrán saberlo.

Lo saben–. Interrumpió Aang-. Zhao lo hace en compensación al no encontrarme, si sube de estatus tiene más probabilidad e pedir la mano de La Fire lady o peor; retarla por la corona y si Zhao consigue el trono de la nación del fuego, el mundo será devastado. El es tan cruel como lo fue el predecesor de la Fire Lady.

-¿Y como puedes pensar qué la Fire Lady no lo envió, digo es un omega consentido, tal vez el lo ordenó-. Dijo Arnook, el prometido de Yue, haciendo que todos concordaran, pero nadie esperó lo siguiente.

La princesa Yue, furiosa se acercó y con gran fuerza abofeteo a Arnook frente a todos, dejandolos estupefactos. Yue la siempre calmada y perfecta omega se veía furica y temblaba de rabia.

-¡Los omegas no somos consentidos, ni caprichosos!. ¡No hacemos más que bordar y estar como perfectas muñecas de decoración, no tenemos voz, no tenemos voto, no tenemos nada, solo bajamos la cabeza y nos tragamos las lágrimas, los insultos y nuestra nula expresión!-. Levantó la cara, dejando ver las gruesas lagrimas que escurrian por su cara, pero en un segundo, su expresión cambio a una de furia. Entonces descubrió su cuello y tomó el collar de compromiso, arrancándolo y dejando una herida sangrante para luego arrojarlo al suelo y aplastarlo con el pie. -¡Prefiero morir que casarme con un asqueroso alfa como tú!–. Dijo y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de salir se giró-. La Fire Lady no fue quién ordenó el ataque, pero es quien puede marcar la diferencia, un omega que detuvo la guerra no dejaría que la creciente paz se arruine por un loco con sed de poder, el lo logrará aun siendo omega... y por eso le admiro-. Yue salió de la habitación hecha una furia.

-¡Ay por los espíritus!-. Rompió el silencio el Avatar-. Voy con ella.

-Ve, necesita protección-. Dijo su padre.

-¡¿Prote… Protección?!-. Se giró de golpe para encarar al rey. -No puede ser, ¿Bromea, verdad?

-Es mi hija y una omega, debe ser protegida... es lo último que me queda-.

-¡No!. ¡Ella no necesita protección, necesita ser libre!. Yo aprendí Agua Control aún que Paku no me emtrenó y casi le gano...- Dijo Aang –¿...Quién cree que me enseñó?-. Después de eso, el Avatar salió corriendo tras la princesa, ya sabiendo dónde estaría.

No muy lejos de allí, una gran parte de la armada de fuego se dirigía a La Tribu Agua del Norte con la intención de conquistar y destruir.

El general Zhao, sólo tenía un par de cosas en mente y esas eran:

Uno: conquistar La Tribu Agua del norte.

Y dos: Tener a la Fire Lady en su cama al volver.

Sabía que si le presentaba a los espíritus del Océano y la Luna, nada le impediría al consejo de darle la mano de su señora en matrimonio.

  
Lo cierto es que amó a ese omega desde la primera vez que lo vio, como le dijo a Irho; era perfecto. Cada día que pasaba fantaseaba más y más en como poseerlo, preguntandose debía ser rudo o dulce. Entendía que el omega no lo querría así que se defendería, pero; ¿A quién no le gusta un buen desafío?. Había pasado su celo de alfa en las colonias de El Reino Tierra, dónde busco a un omega parecido a su señora y lo tomó, fantaseaba con que fuera el ese omega de pecado que lo había obsesionado tanto.

Imaginaba sus piernas largas y blancas, su cadera ancha, perfecta para llevar sus cachorros. Esa boca roja y ojos dorados, su pecho aún que plano, no dejaba de serle atractivo. Lo quería y lo obtendría.

Zhao jamás imagino, que pisándole los talones, estaba la flotilla real, que aún que pequeña era poderosa, y más siendo comandada por la Fire Lady y el Dragón Del Este en persona.

-Pronto llegaremos, sobrino-. Le informó Irho a su niño, que veía el horizonte. 

El omega estaba cubierto por un gruesa capa con pel de animal en sus hombros y una túnica con bordado de dragon bajo la capa. Su cabello estaba anudado con la cresta de gobernante y una larga trenza con oro caía por su espalda-. Debes ir adentro.

Zuko aspirado por la nariz y sacándolo por la boca, lanzó un alieno de dragón como el de su tío y sonrió.

-Nosotros no nos congelamos-. Dijo orgulloso. -Repíteme cuales son sus nombres.  
  
-Tui y La–. Repitió Irho. -Luna y Océano, equilibrio en su máximo esplendor, que más puede ser que el ying y el yang… ¿Algo que los ejemplifique?.

-Sabes la respuesta, hijo mio.

-Peces Koi, están en el centro del castillo, lo más alejados de las personas-. Dijo Zuko analizando la situación- Mai, Ty lee-. Llamó a su lirios, los cuales se acercaron rápidamente su señora-. Al arribar, inmediatamente vayan a lo más adentro de La Tribu Agua, al oasis real y tráiganme a Zhao, den la orden; al ver la armada, creen un flanco y eviten que las naves atraquen.

-Si señora-. Dijeron al unísono y los lirios desaparecieron.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Preguntó Irho.  
  
-Yo no haré nada, el me retará por el trono o por mi mano– hablo seguro. - Y hará el más antiguo y noble arte de batalla...- dijo mientras pasaba su mano cobre su ojo cortado, un recuerdo de lo que pudo pasar y para lo que estaba preparado-... *Agni Kai*.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey , que tal 
> 
> Les gustó?, yo se que si 
> 
> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, se que no se traducen con el automatico.
> 
> Ahira recuerden dejar su amor 
> 
> Sovre todo sus comentarios y teorías ellos me ayudan a seguir y mejorar 
> 
> Loa quiero mucho   
> Ayosss🐉


	8. Libro 1 Agua: Trono del norte, segunda parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey , les dije que era un especial   
> Con este capítulo se acava el primer libro qye bonitooo
> 
> En unoa dias traigo el siguiente ya que hoy es dia de reposteria y toca hacer pastel y cake pops 
> 
> La cuarentena te obliga a ser creativo y los domingos son de cocina en familia
> 
> Un saludo a mi betita talika quien guardo los capítulos y ahora estan bien guardados en una memoria y en whatsapp.
> 
> Bueno los dejo para que lean .

En la Tribu Agua Del Sur, el Avatar había seguido a la princesa hasta el oasis, encontrabdola llorando, Aang se acercó y la abrazó, dejándola desahogarse en su hombro.

-Es difícil, pero debemos ser fuertes, La Nación Del Fuego atacará y debemos tener toda nuestra fuerza-. Dijo Aang abrzandola. -Yue...

-¿Si?.

-¿Qué sabes de los espiritus del Océano y la Luna-. Preguntó Aang, haciendo que Yue se retirara.

-Son partes iguales del equilibrio, como...

-El Ying y el Yang-. Concluyó Aang viendo como se movian en el agua, entonces comprendió algo importante. -... ¡LOS PECES KOI!- en ese momento, el ataque a la Tribu Agua Del Sut inició.

Los maestros tomaban sus posiciones y defendían a la tribu con todo lo que podían, Kat´tar estaba entre los defensores, mientras Sokka había sido relegado de la misión a la que antes se le había encomendado por defender a la princesa diciendo que tenía razón, le llamaron débil y lo sacaron del plan, ojalá hubieran sabido que fracasaría sin el.

El chico se dirigió hacia el oasis donde sabía (por metiche) gracias las conversaciones entre la princesa y Aang que estarían allí. 

Despues de su encuentro con los Kyoshi, entendió que no debia de subestimar a un omega, (y lo aprendio a la mala) sabia que Yue podría ser buena maestra agua, ya que Aang dejó en el aire dónde había aprendido el agua control. 

  
Debía proteger al Avatar, pero cuando llegó, noto a ambos chicos practicando agua control, a pesar de ser feroces se mantenían calados, no querían agotar su energía antes de la batalla.

Soka les interrumpio contándoles lo que pasó, incluso kat´tar se opuso a los cambios y lo enviaron a un grupo de defensa, sabiendo que era mejor en ataque, asi que decidieron que lo mejor sería quedarse en donde estaban, despues claro de mostrar sus inquietudes y teorías, sabían que proteger a los peces Koi.

Todos estaban en espera, el primer barco apareció y sin posoponerlo más, lo dejaron ancayado, pero detrás de él, más y más llegaron, toda la tribu estaba ahí peleando, pero no notaron a un grupo pequeño que se acercaba por un costado a un punto ciego de la muralla este.

El sigilo les ayudo, pero al caer la noche la suerte se inviertieron y como ella las posiblidades, pues la luna alimentaba el poder de los maestros agua, sin embargo dicho poder corría peligro. 

Ya en la oscuridad, el equipo Avatar (con excepción de Kat´tar) estaban en el oasis escuchando la batalla en el exterior. Se sentían preocupados pero sabían que no podrían llegar donde estaban o eso creían.

Zhao se habría paso por las sobras mientras su soldados atacaban en el frente, estaba por llegar al oasis. 

Derribaron a dos guardias e hicieron explotar la puerta, pero al entrar fueron atacados por dos potentes chorros de agua de diferentes direcciones al mismo tiempo de otros ataques.

Desarmaron al resto de su escolta, Zhao vio pues a sus atacantes que resultaron ser una mujer claramente omega y por agni, el mismísimo Avatar que resulto ser solo un mocoso. 

Se puso de pie, secó el agua y sonrió, esto seria divertido.

Las fuerzas estaban a la par, pero derrepente notaron más barcos a los flancos y no solo los maestros agua se sorprendieron, también las armada de fuego.

Los maestros agua sabian que a pesar de tener la noche de su lado, no podrían con un nuevo batallón, los maestros fuego festejaron muy rápido, pero cuando el primer barco se posicionó entre la primer línea de ataque y la muralla de agua ambos lados se sorprendieron por el giro de eventos y más cuando en la cubierta, varios maestro fuego atacaron a su propio ejercito, al igual que los demás barcos que le siguieron. Mientras tanto, los que estaban peleando en tierra vieron eso y como unos ganchos con soga estaban incrustandose en los bordes 

Por ellas, varios maestros fuego arribaron y al notar los tanques de guerra los atacaban para dejarlos inhablitados y a cualquier maestro fuego que se oponia era derribado.

Esta actictud dejó perplejos a todos, poe eso no vieron a un pequeño escuadron trataba de atacarlo, afortunadamente alguien saltó desde la muralla y desvio el fuego. 

Esta persona estaba cubierta por un grueso abrigo negro con capucha de peluche de animal y en cada mano un sable, el líder del pequeño batallón creyo que era un simple soldado y le atacó pero uno a uno los ataques eran desviados por los sables, evidentemente era un maestro fuego pero solo lo usaba al dar patadas.

El enfretamiento se fue haciendose cada vez más personal entrando a la zonas física del otro. Así   
Que no notaron que dos mujeres se abrían paso por las sombras hasta el palacio interior, nadie salvo Kat´tar quién decidió seguirlas.

El enfretamiento entre Zhao y los dos maetros agua y de su escolta contra Soka y los guardias era encarnizada, ninguno daba su bazo a torcer, la noche no ayudaba, pero no podia llgar al estanque, sabía sobre los Koi y que eran las formas fisicas de los espiritus, también que esa maestra agua omega era una vendecida por la luna, maldita su suerte pero no se dejaría, de repente todo fue rápido, una sombra un golpe y Zhao derrepete dejó de tener control y un cuchillo en su garganta le impedía atacar.

-General Zhao-. Habló una voz monótona y seria. -Por ordenes de nustra gran señora la Fire Lady, se le ordena retirar el ataque y presentarse ante ella inmediatamente-. Terminó de decir la dama.

Cuando logró verla de frente, notó el emblema de Lirio de Fuego en su pecho, cerca del corazón.

-La guardia privada de mi reina-. Dijo Zhao burlonamente- ¿Qué hacen los dos lirios de fuego aquí?.

-Basta general, nuestra señora dio ordenes que debe acatar y no intete oponerse, Ty lee selló su chi, no podras usar tu cotrol en una hora.

-Justo a tiempo para el amanecer, cuado eso suceda mis fuerzas serán in parables-. Gruñó Zhao confiado.

-Déjame noquearlo-. Pidió la chica de la trenza con el mismo emblema. –Así será más fácil. 

-Nuestra señora lo quiere conciente-. Dijo la joven de cabello negro y algo sombria. - ¿Bloqueaste a los demás?.

-¿Por quién me tomas Mai?-. Dijo la chiquilla sonreindo. -Por supuesto, fue juego de niños.

-Son alfas fuertes, ¿Por qué no se unen a mi y llevamos la grandeza de la Nación De Fuego a esta Tribu, podre presentar los espiritus del Océano y la Luna a Lfire lady y así ella decidirá su destino. 

-Uno; somos fieles a nuestra señora...- Dijo Mai.

-...Y dos- Continuó Ty lee mientras ambas lideraban al general -: Se nos ordenó llevarte a presencia de nuestra señora, ella te espera afuera.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes, la Fire Lady aquí en la Tribu Agua Del Sur.

-No se sorpenda general-. Dijo Mai-. Nos enteramos de la incursión que usted hizo sin el permiso de nuestra señora, sus soldados no son muy silenciosos.

-Ahora, mejor se presenta por su propia voluntad...- dijo Tylee. -O lo presentamos nosotras.

-Aang, Soka, rápido deben ver esto...– Kat´tar llego y vio la extraña escena. -Hay un enfrentamiento entre Nación Del fuego contra… La Nación Del Fuego-. dijo señalando a las dos partes… mierda si que era confuso el asunto.

En la pared fronteriza se mostraba una pelea de varios alfas y betas contra la armada real, entre ellos estaba el Dragón Del Este, defendiendo a la Tribu Agua Del Norte, ¿Los espiritus de volvieron loscos o el Avatar había muerto y reencarnó en un burro? por que esto era poco creible, La Nación Del Fuego peleando entre si y el combate principal era entre el almirante y la persona con los sables y abrigo de piel en un giro, el puño del almirante tomó la prenda lo jaló, haciendo que se callera.

lo primero que se vio fue la cresta de gobernante, el jadeo general fue ensordecedor pero se callaron cuando de una patada la ahora conocida Faire Lady le quebró la mandibula matándolo al instante.

para quienes no le conocían quedaron estupefactos, ese era el gobernante omega que tenía a todo el mundo paralizado y al contrario de lo que los alfas de La Tribu Agua pensaban, ese omega daba miedo; no era timido, ni callado y ni mucho menos mantenía la vista baja, su postura era recta y con la cabeza en alto ojos fieron y aura amenzante, era omo ver a un alfa pero en cuerpo de un omega, en serio era diferente a lo que pensaban.

El gobernante ataviado en una armadura con oro y su cabello trenzado en oro también, gritó a sus subordinados.

-¡Traiganme a Zhao!-. Dijo el omaga, viendo que nadie se movia, su ceño se junto y sus labios se crisparon – Es una orden… ¡AHORA!-. Terminó gritando y algunos de su ropia armada de movieron   
  
-No será necesario-. Dijo una voz de tras de todos, abriendose paso el general Zhao se acercó ante la Fire Lady-. Estoy frente a usted, mi señora–. Sonriendo, hizo una inclinación y saludo.

-Ahorrate tu hipocrecia Ahao- Gruño mordazmente Zuko-; Te atreviste a tacar una nación sin siquiera consultarme, ¡A mi! tu señora-. Atacó girandose hacia el.  
  
El aliento de zhao y el sequito de descnocidos para el joven (como casi todos en La Tribu Agua) contuvieron el aliento, de silueta esbelta cintura estrecha y cadera algo ancha piernas largas y firmes, hombros poco anchos y cuello largo, piel de porcelana en su cara, labios más palidos de lo normal nariz respingada y algo roja por el frio, ojos dorados que eran adornados por una pintura de oro bajo los parpados y arriba del parpaod superior cuidando en el lagrimal, como si se afilara su mirada.

La cresata estaba sujeta por un pendiente de oro en forma de dragón que se entrlazaba con el cabello negro el cual termniaba en una trenza larga que casi llegaba al piso.

Para Zhao era todo y más, era perfecto, lo amaba, estaba obsesionado, aún que la mirada que le dio de repente le asustó, sim embargo no flauqueo.

-Mi señora, lo hize por usted y por la grandeza de la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Atacar sin motivo alguno te dará honor?-. Se burló Zuko mientras guardaba ambos sables.

-Le presentaria a usted los espiritus de la Lna y el Oceano-. Refutó Zhao. -Para usted mi señora, se merece lo mejor.

-Y dime, ¿Para qué querría yo a los espiritus Tui y La?-. Dijo miestras alzaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos. - ¿Eres un idiota o qué?. Si destruyes a uno el otro se destruirá a si mismo, todos necesitamos el equiibrio , ¿Atraparlos para qué?.

-Para usted, de mi parte… como dote matrimonial-. El jadeo general fue incluso más ensordecedor, inlcuso Zuko se sorprendió, pero su cara se distorcionó en furia.

-Matrimonio... ¡¿MATRIMONIO?!, ¡ANTES MUERTO QUE CASARME CON UN ALFA COMO TU!-. Gritó colérico y escupiendo fuego a cada palabra.

Los Alfas que presenciaron esto tales como Arnook o el Rey de la Tribu no pudieron evitar compararlo a un episodo antes presenciado, este último de hecho notó que entre el sequito que venia tras el general, estaba su hija, la princesa y el grupo del Avatar.

-Bien, omega de porquería y desagradecido– Escupió Zhao, causando que a todos se les cortara el aliento y al General Iroh apretar los puños -: No conseguiras un alfa ejor que yo.

-Hay miles mejor que tu-. Sonrio intentado sacarlo de quiso-. ¿Crees qué tus palabras me afectan?. Por favor, se más original, querido.- Zuko hizo reir a Varios, incluyendo a la princes Yue y al avatar, pero Zhao enfureció.

-Si no puedo pelear por ser tú alfa, entonces pelearé por tú corona-. Sonrio Zhao.

 **-AGNI KAI-.** Ruguieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Acepto tu reto, será al amanecer- dijo Zuko.

-Reglas; si pierdes me darás el trono… y tu mano–. Exigió Zhao confiado.

\- Y si gano… me darás tu vida–. Dijo Zuko sombrío- Ty lee bloqueó tu chi, prepárate para iniciar, ya casi pasa el efecto-. Dijo Zuko y le dió la espalda para regresar con su tio.

Zhao se alejó en la dirección contraría y el sequito que lo seguia se dispersó.

Todos los de la Tribu Agua y Aang llegaron para unirse con el jefe de la tribu y padre de Yue y los lirios con su señora, pero un llamado les hizo voltear y sorprenderse en sobremanera.

-Lamento lo que mi general causó al atacar su tribu-. Dijo Zuko quien inmediatamente hizo reverencia ante los presentes. -Enmendaré el error que cometió y espero que en circunstancias mejores podamos hablar civilizadamente.

Antes de algien pudiera hablar, la princesa Yue se adelantó y saludó con una inclinación a gobernante.

-Fire Lady, un placer conocerlan soy la princesa Yue de la Tribu Agua Del Norte.

-Madame, un placer. Creo que asegurar una alianza que beneficie a ambas naciones sin la guerra de por medio sería beneficioso para ambos lados, por desgracia no puedo borrar los errores que mis antepasados hicieron pero trataré de enmendarlos y traer paz al mundo-. Dijo Zuko mientras sonreía y Yue lo veía fascinada, por fin conocía a su héroe en persona; un omega ¡Un omega con voz y voto, que era libre!.

-Le admiro Fire Lady-. dijo Yue feliz.

-Por favor llamame Zuko-. En ese momento el sol comenzó a salir, Zuko frunció el ceño y volvió a verle-. Me tengo que ir, madame –. Dijo Zuko retirándose.

En el espacio en el que estaban se creó circulo hecho por la guardia real y algunos maestros agua como refuerzo. Zuko y Zhao se posicionaron frente a frente y quitandose los sables de la cintra en caso de Zuko, y Zhao verificando que su fuego había vuelto.

  
Se vieron a los ojos, Zuko recordó las palabras de su tio:

"Todos tienen un centro, encuéntralo y tendras la victoria”.

Zhao fue el primero en atacar, pero Zuko desvió el ataque. 

  
El fuego iba ay venía, Zuko era implacable realmente agil y bastante aguerrido, ningún ataque llegaba a darle, al contrario de Zhao, quien estaba hecho una mierda en toda la expresión de la palabra, desarreglado y con algunas quemaduras graves, se veía bastante enojado, no pudo dominar su ira y al dar un paso demasiado fuerte, Zuko aprovechó para desconcéntralo. 

  
El centro de Zhao eran sus pies. Con una ráfaga de aire la cual lanzó en un giro, logró casi derribarlo, pero el bastardo era resistente.

Zhao se puso de pie y con toda la ira runida, creo aros en sus manos, con los cuales atacó a Zuko, todo fue en cámara lenta,  
pero a su mente llegó una serie de imágenes de su tio Iroh entrenando a Lu Tei cuando era pequeño, los movimientos eran fluidos y gráciles casi como agua …agua.

-¡¡¡ZUKO!!!-. Escuchó el grito ensordecedor por parte de Iroh.

Pero lo que todos presenciaron fue algo… impactate, por decir menos; Zuko estiró una mano para recibir el impacto y canalizo la energía eléctrica por su centro absorbiendo el impacto y con un grito ensordecedor como un rugido, el rayo salió de su boca en vez de por su otra mano, impactando y traspasando el pecho de Zhao.

  
Al rayo le siguió fuego y luego nada.

El cuerpo de Zhao cayó con un hueco en el pecho y quemaduras letales. Eso hizo que las naciones supieron algo; 

Primero: La Fire Lady no era alguien a quién quisieran hacer enojar.

Segundo era que en definitiva ningún omega debía ser sobrevalorado.

Tercero (y más importante): si la Fire Lady quería algo el lo obtendría.

El ganó y tomó su premio, ¿Qué mejor qué la vida de quién lo ofendió a el y los espíritus?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que les parecio
> 
> Bueno espero que les haya gustado ya que es lo unico que veran de esto en un par de dias 
> 
> En oarte por que mi currículum devo enviarlo y aplicar para el sector de docentes de aca de donde vivo y por que mi mamá empezara la Universidad en linea para ser abogada .... Sin serlo da miedo, Ahora con estudios Imagínense a Analiz Keating de how to get a way with murder.
> 
> Bueno recuerden dejar su amor comentarios yvteorias locas , los veo luego 
> 
> Ayosssss🐉


	9. Libro 2 Tierra : Un lazo es cosa de ... 4?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin resumene hihi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno principalmete una dusculpa estoy con los preparativos de una boda que sera dentro de unos meses pero devo hacer el traje de baño de novia ... Si sera en la playa 
> 
> Mas los vestidos de damas de honor mio y de una amiga y estoy consiguiendo trabajo .... cuarentena tu perra desgraciada 
> 
> Lamento la demora en ese y otros escritos pero no habia tenido mucho tiempo 
> 
> Ahora si vamos a leer

El sol demostraba que estaba a punto de ser medio día. 

La la guardia real escoltaba a la mayoría de los soldados que seguirán a Zhao, mientras que el cuerpo del general era llevado por la guardia real hacia el barco de su señora.

Muchos aún no salían del shock por el despliegue de poder en el enfrentamiento que acaba de currir, estaba contrariados al ver a un omega con tanto poder, era majestuoso y no solo por la belleza celestial que poseía, si no la fuerza y seguridad que mostraba, cosa que a muchos le hacia replantearse las cosas.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de ambos gobernantes estaban hablando frente a frente.

-Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Norte, lamento los problemas que mi general causo-. Dijo meintras se inclinaba respetuosamente moviendo sus cabello con oro y cuentas que sonaban como campanillas, el gobernante de lla tribu agua hizo lo mismo, sabiendo que el respeto era necesario para poder comunicarse civilizadamente.

-puedo confiar que sus palabra son reales Fire Llady, al igual que sus disculpas-. Dijo el gobernante, no quería ofender a un omega que escupia rayos y un fuego tan abarzazador que te derretía la piel.

-Me gustaría rendir mis disculpas a los espirirtus Tui y La-. Dijo Zuko aun reverenciando.

-¿Después de un ataque de ests magnitud cree que confiaríamos en usted o algien de La Nacion del fuego-. Dijo Arnook, como si quisiera cortejar la muerte, fue lo que pensaron los miembros del Gaang y las lirios , incluso Iroh no reprimió un suspiro.

\- Ty lee-. Gritó Zuko antes de quela mencionada se acercara veloz mente y seguio de unos golpes en partes del cuerpo sello el control de La fire Lady. -¿Ahora confiara en mi?-. Preguntó Zuko mientras se levantaba. -No necesito control para probar que soy fuerte y digno de mi titulo.

-Le creemos Fire Lady, pero nuestras creencias aún no son muy abiertas hacia que un omega tenga una posición de poder o practique libremente el control.

-Bueno; al parecer en único lugar que se sigue haciendo eso es aquí–. Dijo zuko serio y sarcástico. -No es por ofender, pero por eso no avanzan, están estancados en las mismas practicas de hace 100 años, con el debido respeto, deben ver mas aya de los prejuicios de debilidad que existe y me llevaran con los espirirtus o esprararan a que mi control regrrese.

-Yo lo llevo, señora-. Dijo Yue adelantandose.

-igual yo madaaaaa...- En eso el maetrosaire al tomar sin querer el brazo de la Fire Lady sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo, quedandose estatico. Ambos se vieron, Aang el primero en reaccionar. -Eres tú. 

-¿Pe… perdón?-. Tartamudeo la lady, haciendo extrañar a varios.

-¡Eres tu!–. Dijo Anng mientras salataba y se acercaba invadiendo su espacio personal. -Eres mi destinado.

Y como si un chorro de agua helada les cayera a todos, la realización les llegó. Soka se desmayo, Kat´tar por poco no lo alcanza a sostener por que también estaba tambalenado, las lirios se vieron entre ellas y se sonrieron mientras que Iroh solo se dedico a suspirar. La princesa y Zuko, estaban juntos, así que ella vio de primera mano como la cara del otro omega se enrojecía y su puño se apretaba, pero Aang lo veía tan ilucionado.

-Yo no creo que sea su destinado, pero...- No le dejo termnar cuando el maestro aire se abalanzó a el y lo besó, si eso no había termianado de desmayar a algunos y shokear a atros, entonces no saben que fue.

Zuko sintió la electricidad correr por su cuerpo y cuando rompió el beso pudo sentir la conexión que tenían, tanto que ambos habían cerrado los ojos.

Zuko sintió el lazo formarse, tenía razón era uno de sus destinados… ¡Espera!. ¿Uno?.

Zuko se alejó rápidamente de Aang tan rojo que su rostro competía con una manzana madura.

-Pero… eres solo un niño-. Gritó cubriendo su cara colorada.

Odiaba verse débil ante otros, pero antes ese chiquillo habló .

-Y tu solo un adolescente-. Refutó Aang sonriendo triunfante y divertido.

-Debería sentirse feliz, Fire Lady...- Dijo la princesa Yue minetras lo sujetaba del brazo -...ser la pareja destinada del avatar...

-Del … ¡¿Qué?! El Av...- Ni siquiera pudo terminar de su frase cuando de repente todo se oscureció. 

Los presentes (y sobre todo el Avatar) corrieron a su encuentro, Aang evitó con su aire control que el monarca tocara el suelo y otros varios corrieron a auxiliarle, entre ellos su tío y los hermanos de la Tribu Agua Del Sur que al sostenerlo, también sintieron una corriente elctrica correr por todo su cuerpo, cosa que el avatar también percibió. ¡Incluso estaban seguros que el mismo omega lo había sentido!. Ya que sin decir nada volvió a la vida viendo a todos lados posando su mirda en los tres integrantes del grupo

-Oh no, debe ser un chiste-. Dijo Zuko para volver a caer desvanecido en los brazos del hermano mayor de los dos hermanos.

-Bueno, que decir… es bastante hermoso-. Dijo Sokka bastante sonrojado.

-Debemos llevarlo con la curandera, rápido-. Claudicó Yue mientras todos se ponian de pie y Sokka cargaba al gobernante inconciente.

Toda la comitiva corrió hacia la sala de curación, donde los reunidos eran en su mayoría omegas y cachorros que eran protegidos por un puñado de alfas. Todos hicieron espacio para que llegaran a la curandera mayor, que rápidamente atendió a la desvanecida Fire Lady.

Los omegas reunidos vieron con asombro que era la muy mencionanda gobernante de la Nación del fuego, pero estaba inconciente. algunos se preocuparon por que en secreto todos querían ser como ese omega.

La cuerandera rápidamente apartó a todos para empezar a trabajar, primero haciendo un chequeo con su agua, pero derrepente el rostro de la mujer se crispó, sin embargo pidió a sus ayudates; un omega masculino y una femenina, que lo sacaran del agua y lo colocaran en una cama hecha de pieles. Con un acentimiento imediatemente montaron guardia haciendo agua control, creando una barrera de estalactitas impidiendo el paso a varios, los gemelos omega se veían enojados y ese despliege de poder era increíble.

La curandera se acercó a los alfas y acompañantes que aun estaban sorpendidos por lo que acababan hacer. 

-Preguntaré solo una cosa-. Dijo viendolos a todos muy seria. -De los presentes; ¿Alguien hizo algo que pudo alterarlo?.

-Bu... bueno, yo abuela-. Dijo Aang muy muy apenado por haberle causado un daño a su destinado. -Descubrí que es mi destinado y creo que lo asusté. 

-Lo besaste. ¿Verdad, niño?-. Dijo la dama mayor algo cansada y casi divertida. -¿Alguien más aparte de ti que lo tomó y los hizo sentir algo?.

-Yo–. Dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo y se vieron a la vez -¿Qué?.

-¡Oh, espiritus ayúdenme!. Esto será difícil, pero deben entender que existen casos extraños, casi imposibles en los que un omega o alfa tiene más de un destinado. 

-¿Qué quiere decir?-. Preguntó Yue.

-La Fire Lady tiene mas de un alfa destinado y el lazo recién formado hizo que colapsara, al tener no solo uno, si no tres lazos formandose al mismo tiempo, así que si, chicos idiotas...– dijo dándoles un zapr con la mano en la cabeza a los tres. –...ustedes son los destinados de la Fire Lady.

Y por un momento parecía que todos ahí se habían congelado. 

-Es por eso... -Declaró la dama. – ...que no podemos dejar que lo toquen-. Ante esa ultima frase, todos los omegas reunidos se pusieron frente a la barda de estalactitas y formaron tentáculos de agua que oscilaban de un lado al otro con sus puntas congeladas amenazando a los alfas.

-Solo el encargado del goberante puede venir por el, no se lo daremos a nadie más, lamento que sea de esa forma, pero siendo más de tres destiandos deberán probar que son dignos de un omega puro como lo es el–. Dicho esto, Iroh dio un paso al frente y la curandera le dejo pasar, fue hasta con su niño y lo tomó en brazos, los gemelos Jin y Jun le hicieron guardia hasta que regresó con los presentes sin dejar de verse amenzantes con el agua rodeando su brazos; dispuestos a matar a cualquiera que tocara a un omega como lo er la Fire Lay.

-General; le agradesco, pero tiene que irse.

No paso ni medio segundo cuando todos fueron apartados por barreras de agua. Los lirios de fuego y el general salieron del recinto y fueron directo a los barcos, la princesa Yue también iba como escolta, el general se detuvo y se giró ante la princesa

-Esperamos su carta para ver la solución a esta situación-. Dijo mientras incliaba la cabeza, espero que cuando los volvamos a ver esos tres y… al otro sean unos alfas dignos de mi niño–. El barco zarpó y la princesa vio como el omega se alejaba de ese lugar, aún quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero sería en otro momento.

La princesa regresó con los gemelos escoltadola y vio a los tres alfas ser regañados por la anciana por imprudentes y toscos, ahora la visita a los espiritus por parte de la Fire Lady devia esperar.

Fueron conducidos hasta el palacio donde serían istruidos sobre las tradiciones de la Tribu Agua acerca del cortejo, a lo cual Aang fue incluido.

-Pero no no soy de la Tribu Agua. ¿Qué se supone que haré?-. Aang estaba costernado, pero en serio deseoso de hacer algo.

-¿… no te enseñaron los rituales de cortejo de los nómadas aire?-. Preguntó la princensa Yue.

-No, siempre me decían que aún era muy joven para eso y no me enseñaron, pero recuerdo que un monje mayor estaba haciendo algo para un omega del templo del Este que del que se había ganado su corazón–. Dijo tratando de hacer memoria.

-¿Y qué erá?-. Preguntó Kat´tar. - Debe ser bonito para que se esforzara tanto.

-Era una túnica ceremonial, al parecer solo podíamos hacer uso de las cosas materiales y banales ante la persona a la que estamos destinados o de la que estamos enamorados.

-¿Y como lo hacían?.

-Hilo de oro, perlas, gemas y telas finas. Un regalo que demostraba cuanto se quería.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta, hay un banco de ostras cerca de aquí, puedes iniciar tu búsqueda con perlas de la Tribu Agua 

-Podria juntar cosas de las cuatro naciones en un regalo, representando su conexión con ellas-. Sugirió uno de los omegas gemelos, llamando la atención de todos. -... solo es una opción, Avatar Aang. 

-¡Es una gran idea...! ¿Ahh...? 

-Jun, mi hermana es Jin–. Dijo solemne mietras ambos hacían reverencia.

Aang se puso de pie y pidió que lo acompañaran, ambos omegas lo hicieron.  
  
Miestras tannto, en los aposentos de la Fire Llady, Suko estaba recostado en la cama, apenas recuperando un poco de conciencia, verifico sus alrededores notando que estaba en su habitación en el barco de su armada, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estab por ir con los espirirtus y el Avatar... la realización junto con algo de vergüenza le llegron de pronto, entonces cubrió su cara roja y se hizo bolita en la cama. 

-Veo que estas despierto, Fire Llady.

-Tio, dime que no es cierto-. Suplicó el gobernante girandoce ene la cama para ver a su tío que estaba sentado frente a a la cama tomando té verde.

-Al parecer si, es cierto y tienes mas de un destinado. 

-Si, lo noté, tengo tres-. Dijo zuko cubriendose con las sabanas y gruñendo.

-En realidad, tienes cuatro–. Le aclaró Iroh mientras sorbía el té.

-¡¿QUÉ?!. ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-. Gritó Zuko levantándose de un salto. 

-La curandera lo confirmó–. Al menos Iroh parecía feliz.

-Matame tio-. Suplicó Zuko nuevamente y volviendo a tumbarse en la cama.

-No, tienes muchas cosas que hacer, de regreso a La Nación, entre esas cosas una reunión con los representantes del Reino Tierra, lo cual es ya proximo, igual que ver lo de tu otro destinado,y varias juntas más.

Zuko solo bufó mientras se hacia más bolita entre las sabanas, queriendo que todo fuera un sueño, en serio no deseaba salir de la cama y afrontar la realidad de que tenía cuatro jodidos alfas destinados (y uno de ellos era el Avatar), en serio que suerte la de el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto iniciamos el nuevo libro y de una ves advierto es el libro mas. Largo ... En serio es el mas largo
> 
> Reuerden dejar su comentario y voto y sus teorias , me alimentan sus teorias y me dan vida 
> 
> Estare actualizando las demas historias pronto solo tenganme paciencia
> 
> Los amo mucho 
> 
> Ayossss 🐉


End file.
